The Jaune Archive
by Aydin Celtek
Summary: When the men and women of Remnant are brought into the Chamber of Space and Time by Xander, the God of Time and Space, they are given the opportunity to see the many different worlds and lives of Jaune Arc, the Knight of Remnant.
1. World 1: A King's Grief

Within the Headmaster's office at Beacon, Ozpin, the Headmaster was staring at the toughest opponent that she has faced in her immortal life– paperwork!

His attention was averted when he heard a loud scream and his patience was nearing its end. Glancing to the side, his eyes widened when he noticed that the paperwork that he had managed to make smaller since the morning has increased in triple the size.

"This is getting out of hand." The Headmaster said simply, shooting up from his seat. Radiating with quiet frustration, he gripped the paperwork in his hands and angrily threw it out the window, grinning as he watched them lost into the wind.

"Ozpin, what on Remnant do you think you are doing?" Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress of Beacon, tapped her foot impatiently as she glared primly at her superior who just hummed innocently, turning his head away from the woman that he regarded as his right-hand.

Unfortunately for them, a white light enveloped them and took them to a place that they did know, humming and shrieking as they disappeared

[Line Break]

In the training grounds of Beacon, Jaune Arc and his teammates which consisted of quiet genius Lie Ren, bloodthirsty warrior Nora Valkyrie and prodigy Pyrrha Nikos. Observing as the two young women sparred with one another, each as equal as one another, neither letting out an inch.

Lie Ren was silent and observing, seated on the grass, as he watched his two teammates spar, wishing that this could be over and done with so that he and Jaune could begin their spar. Say what you will of Jaune's physical ability, but there was no man more strategically talented than his team leader.

Meanwhile, Jaune Arc observed in slight awe as the two teens fought with potential and skill not normal for students. As he was about to stop them, all four of them were enveloped in a white light and the last thing they heard was Nora's scream of;

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

[Line Break]

Just like on the training ground of Team JNPR, the other training ground which consisted of the others teams of Beacon including Team RWBY who were training and/or sparring were also enveloped in a white light, each cursing or screaming.

In other parts of Beacon, there were many other men and women enveloped in a white light, each as displeased as the next.

[Line Break}

As the large white light flashed, all displeased individuals were dropped into the middle of the room in a messy assortment of limbs as they tried to escape what could only be called a dog pile.

"Fuck!"

"What the fuck?!"

"What the hell?!"

"Shit!"

"Ow! My ass!"

"...Oi Vomit Boy, not that I'm opposed to such closeness but…why don't you move your hand of my fucking ass!"

"Ah fuck! S-Sorry, Yang!"

After finally standing on their feet, the group of people looked around, trying to locate where in the world they were.

"Where the hell are we?!" Nora asked, asking the question that every single one of the men and women were asking in their heads.

Glynda Goodwitch turned her gaze towards Ozpin who stood at her side. "What is this Ozpin?" She wondered, to which the Immortal shrugged without care.

Along with them, was Yang Xiao Long grinning at Jaune who was flushing from her earlier position, Ruby Rose who was conversing with Jaune Arc with a smile, Weiss Schnee approaching Pyrra Nikos to speak with her hero, along with Nora Valkyrie talking to a quiet Black Belladonna.

Weiss' attention turned towards Jaune Arc in an angry huff, prepared to rip him a new one.

The Arc boy paled at her angry gaze.

"I didn't do anything! Stop looking at me like that, Weiss!"

Weiss huffed in displeasure while her sister Winter Schnee observed in amusement.

Deep laughter echoed throughout the room, bringing the attention of everything making turn silent as they looked for whoever it was.

"Whoever you are, get the fuck out of here!" Nora snarled as she looked around, trying to find said offender.

"Coming, Miss Valkyrie!" The voice was cheerful and after a moment, a man draped in a black cloak with silver hair, dark eyes and fair skin who looked no older than Qrow Branwen appeared, smiling brightly.

"Who are you, brat?" Raven Branwen demanded, not knowing that the man before her was ten times her age.

"Ha! Brat! Haven't heard that in millennia!" The man said, making the Bandin Queen arch an eyebrow at the young man. Waving his words away, the figure continued. "The name's Xander, nice to meetcha guys!"

"Xander?" James Ironwood wondered curiously. "Heard that name somewhere…"

"Course ya heard it, General!" Xander said. "I'm not surprised that a Atlas General knows the name of the God of Space or Time, or in this case, me!" He grinned brightly causing everyone's eyes to widen. "As for where you…in the middle is where you are!

"The middle of what?" Emerald got the courage to ask.

Xander grinned as he raised his hands opposite from one another, laughing as if he saw this whole incident as a joke

"The middle of the **Jaune Archive **of course!"

"The what of what?!" Said person yelled in utter and complete shock, along with anyone else in the 'middle'.

The Jaune Archive? The fuck was that?!

Xander nodded, grinning brightly and with a click of his fingers, hundreds and thousands of images appeared, images that slowly became a clip and many different clips became playing, began showing previews.

"Me?!" Jaune wondered and low and behold, yes indeed the many frames showed many different types of Jaune Arc's in them

"Indeed, Arc-brat." Xander grinned brightly. "You see, in every universe, there is one person that everything is cantered around. In some universes, it is a young man, in others an old man, in some a girl or even an alien or an animal in others. In this universe, a universe which has thousands of different versions which are known as alternate universes, you are the main focus. Thus…**The Jaune Archive**

"That's fucking awesome!" Nora grinned as she caught sight of one of the clips in the many frames. It showed a Jaune in plate armour with a golden crown on his head surrounded by an army of knights.

Bartholomew Ooblock arched an eyebrow as he caught sight of another frame, a frame that showed Jaune dressed in a suit, talking to a class of students as an older man.

Others gazed at a frame, each with a different reaction to possible universes.

Weiss scoffed as she saw a Jaune that was ruling as a prince. "This is complete and utter foolishness!" The Heiress huffed, not believing a single word this 'God' said.

Pyrrha flushed as her gaze caught a much older Jaune Arc, clad in his white armour, his arms around her waist as he passionately kissed her while two children, a boy looking like Jaune and a girl looking like her stood by their side.

William Arc gasped when he saw a teenage Jaune wearing stood tall and proud against an invading army, looking very image of the founder of the Arc family.

Joan Arc smiled gently at the image of her much older son with a wife and family of his own. As she looked at the image, her gaze turned back to the younger Pyrrha Nikos with a amused smile, causing her husband to roll his eyes.

"Reality does not have only one universe, one possibility. They are endless and without limit and this is the proof."

Xander looked at them, before snapping his fingered. Instantly, a sphere appeared in his hand. It was a shiny silver, like it was made of stainless metal, and was the size of a basketball. "I am a God and since I have grown bored, I have decided that you will be given a chance to view the Jaune Archive for my amusement."

"Really?" Yang wondered, having always been a sceptic. She would admit that seeing all the versions of the Vomit Boy intrigued her. Not to mention that crimson-haired, red-eyed version of the blondie as he declared himself the 'King of Demons' did attract her somewhat. _'Fucking hot alternate versions of Vomit Boy!'_ She thought with a grunt, rubbing her thighs together so that she could control her urges.

"Yeah! Ya game!?" Xander grinned brightly.

"Let's do this guys!" Nora quickly said, and soon enough everyone followed in suit as their either nodded or sighed in acceptance.

"Press your hand upon the sphere, young Valkyrie."

Grinning and brimming with excitement, the hammer-wielding girl did as she was told.

Instantly, the area changed, and the scene came to life.

**World 1: A King's Grief**

"Ooh." Yang grinned in interest. "That sound's exciting." She said with glee, earning rolled eyes from Weiss and Blake.

"Do not roll your eyes, Blake." Kali Belladonna said sternly. "If you do that, your eyes will be stuck that way."

"Indeed, Weiss." Winter was just as stern. "You are a lady. Act it." She demanded, her eyes glancing upon her mother was merely seated, silent and drinking, as always.

Blake and Weiss ducked their heads as they flushed in embarrassment, earning teasing grins from Ruby and Yang.

"The same goes for you two." However, Taiyang Xiao Long was no less strict, causing Raven to arch her eyebrow in interest. It seemed her former husband still had his claws.

**Mantle was encased in ice and ruin and sorrow. **

"Mantle?" General Ironwood turned towards Xander who grinned. "The Kingdom of Mantle still exists in alternative worlds?"

Xander merely nodded.

"Then what of Atlas in this world?" Weiss wondered.

"You will learn." Was his cryptic answer.

**Mantle had faced devastation at the hands of the Dead that walked and destroyed all in their wake, the Dead who first came from the Northern Wastes beyond the borders of the Kingdom of Mantle. **

"The Northern Waste?" General Ironwood murmured in interest. "The Northern Waste has been considered inhabitable for generations." He said to himself.

"Can we focus on the fact that the Dead are walking?" Qrow asked the General. "Look, I get Grimm," he glared at the smirking Salem. "and I get traitorous Hunters. But the fucking Dead is something else!" He roared, ignoring the glares of the older women for his language in front of minors.

Yang and Jaune nodded in firm agreement.

"All will be explained." Was all Xander said once again. "Actually, you know what? You do not need me in attendance." He smiled and with a click of his fingers, he disappeared.

"Good one, drunk." Winter said coldly.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask questions now?" Qrow demanded indignantly.

**The Dead brought death and destruction upon all they touched. After murdering hundreds of thousands of men, the Army of the Dead numbered as the largest army the world has ever known.**

James Ironwood breathed deeply, fear in his heart growing at the mere thought of facing such an army.

Even Ozpin and Salem grew worried, fearful even in their immortality.

**However, with the might of Mantle and the Grim Folk joining, a defence was forged against the coming Army of the Dead.**

"Grim Folk?" Ozpin and Salem whispered in curiosity, however their question was answered almost immediately.

**The Grim Folk, humans that had been infected by the darkness of the Grim thousands of years ago, before the destruction of the Grim at the hands of the Warrior King of Vale. Folk that had been deemed monsters and left in the Northern Waste to die. **

"The Grim are not a problem here?" Ruby wondered, imagining what a world without Grim would be like. For one, Hunters would not be necessary.

Salem glared sharply at Ozpin who seemed to be elated at the idea that he had managed to end the threat of the Grim without being forced into a life of immortality, or so it seemed.

Damn Ozpin. Just because he emerged victorious in an alternate world did not mean anything.

**However, even with the joint effort of Mantle and the Grim Folk, the Army of the Dead still overpowered them, and all seemed loss when the other kingdoms of Remnant refused to assist, refusing to believe in the threat of the Dead and too embroiled in their own ambitions and conflicts. **

The room was silent as they gazed upon General Ironwood who seemed utterly wroth at the idea of none of the kingdoms fighting this world ending threat.

"How could the other kingdoms be so blind and foolish?" The General hissed, his gaze finding Jacque Schnee who seemed to be smirking in amusement.

Winter, however, glared at her father for his disrespect to one of the finest men she had ever known.

"Such is the foolishness of politics." Ozpin shook his head, not at all surprised that the councils would be too embroiled in their own ambitions to worry about the true threat.

Qrow just rolled his eyes, not at all surprised.

**This changed when Jaune Arc, the King of Mantle, sought assistance in a foreign ally. **

The younger generation turned to Jaune who was pale and wide-eyed.

"Jaune's the King of the Castle!" Nora declared, laughing. "That's what I am talking about! That's the fearless leader for you!" She cheered while Lie Ren nodded in agreement and Pyrra smiled gently.

"W-why? How? What?" Weiss was lost for words.

Winter, however, was confused as she looked at Weiss.

"Wait, why are you children surprised?" Winter wondered as she looked at the younger teams who were utterly baffed.

"Why?" Cardin Winchester sneered. "How about the fact the dead last of Beacon is a bloody king?"

Ozpin smiled gently.

"Be that as it many, Mr. Winchester, you forget your history." He chuckled, looking at everyone who was confused except for Jaune who 'ah'd' as if remembering something in his youth. "The Arcs might be a simple knightly family now, but during the time before Atlas, they ruled as the Kings of Mantle." He explained. "It was King Alric Arc who surrendered to Atlas to save his own people."

The younger generation were silent, awed at this new information.

"Honestly, do none of you children know your history?" Cinder shook her head, sneering at the Beacon students.

"I knew that." The Faunus youngsters pointed out. "The Arc Kings were the only human monarchs who treated the Faunus with fairness and respect." Adam Taurus, a notorious Faunus supremacist, said in respect. "Every Faunus child is told their history, taught to pray for the good health of the Arc descendants." Adam Taurus, to even Blake's utter surprise, inclined his head in respect to Jaune Arc.

Jaune was utterly stunned as every Faunus, even the older ones, inclined their heads in agreement with the red-haired swordsman.

**The King of Mantle sailed to Vacuo at the request of Cinder Fall, the heir of the fallen Cinder dynasty, the former rulers of Vale. **

Even Cinder was surprised.

"That is not true in this world." Cinder admitted calmly. "I was born on the streets of Mistral with a fisherman for a father and a maid for a mother." She explained.

"Interesting." Ozpin hummed in thought. "So, there are changes, even in the histories of the world." He said. "Because in our own reality, the name of the royal family is not known before the rule of the Warrior King."

"Would you really ally with the good guys?" Mercury whispered to Cinder who scoffed at the mere idea and glared at her subordinate for even suggesting as such.

Mercury backed away with a carefree smile.

**After months of dialogue and diplomacy, with the additional condition of bending his knee to become her Warden of Solitas, Cinder Fall and her three dragons were enlisted in the war.**

"Ah. She seeks to conquer the world as Queen." Glynda realized. "And to keep peace, she is adding Wardens for each of the kingdoms."

"It is a good strategy." James Ironwood had trouble saying so.

Ozpin and Salem, however, seemed displeased.

Cinder was both terrified and proud. Terrified at the glare Salem was giving her and proud that her other was on her way to ruling the world.

**With the join alliance of the Grim Folk, the people of Mantle and the forces of the Dragon Queen, the Army of the Dead defeated, and the day was won for humanity when Jaina Arc snuck behind their leader and killed the Night King, thus destroying his risen army. **

The Arcs looked between each other before looking at the young and wild young Jaina who was grinning.

"Wait, that little brat defeated the King of the Dead?" Yang asked, laughing and high fiving the youngest daughter of the Arc family.

Jaune smiled gently and ruffled his sister's hair, earning her an embarrassed flush from the young girl.

**The Army of the Dead was destroyed, the Night King slain and the Long Night ended, however all was not well. **

A sense of nervousness filled the room.

**For the loss experienced was beyond count.**

James, Qrow, Glynda and Ozpin sighed deeply.

"As it always is during war." James Ironwood said grimly. "Countless men with families waiting for them, never to return." He shook his head.

"Probably worst against the dead." Qrow grimaced.

Ozpin and Glynda merely nodded in agreement with the two men.

**Now, Jaune Arc, the Lord of Mantle and the Warden of Solitas, was standing where the piles of dead bodies were prepared to be sent off, burnt to ash. **

"Wait what? Burn bodies?" Ruby sound loudly, indignant at the idea of such disrespect to deceased people.

"Calm yourself, kid." Taiyang told his daughter. "Back in the day, when Solitas belonged to Mantle, it was tradition to burn the bodies of their dead. With Mantle good and well in that world, it still exists even if it doesn't exist for us."

The Arcs and the Faunas gave him a surprised look.

"No, Mr. Xiao Long, the Arc family still follow this tradition." William Arc told the man, his expression surprised he did not know. "There tells a legend that the Arcs have inherited from the Kings of Mantle. One day, there will come a night where the dead walk. To stop this night, bodies are burnt to prevent the Army of the Dead from growing. We have ever since burnt our dead."

The humans were utterly baffled.

"As do we." Ghira Belladonna explained. "There is no prophecy for us, but Mantle once ruled over us and we continue to follow the traditions of our liege lords."

"Huh. Did not know that." Taiyang said plainly.

**Beside him stood the Dragon Queen herself with her advisors sellsword Mercury Black, Lady Emerald Sustrai and Lord Adam Taurus.**

Mercury shrugged not too surprised, while Emerald grinned victoriously and Adam merely smirked at Ghira who glared at the upstart.

**On his other side stood his main advisor Ozpin, and his sisters. **

"Of course, _you_ would be advisor to a King." The Atlas General scoffed, not surprised at anything the immortal did.

_He was once a King._ Salem thought, glaring at her former husband, remembering how fierce and powerful he once was. She still remembered the man that made her heart quiver. When he smirked at her, she felt something in her hea-NO. That was done. There was nothing for Ozpin in her heart but hate.

**Breathing deeply, the White Wolf opened his mouth. **

"Ah. I see that you inherited the title of King Alric himself." William told his son before turning to the room. "It is tradition that every King of Mantle was given his own title in conjunction with the wolves, the national animal of Mantle." He explained to the rest of the men and women that were Faunus or Arcs.

**"We are here to say goodbye to ours brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To ours friends." His voice powerful with grief echoed with a northern drawl. **

"He truly sounds a King." Winter blurted out, feeling herself flush as her mother and Weiss looked at her in interest.

"Yes, I agree, Winter." General Ironwood said. "He also sounds like men in the northernmost villages of Atlas." He realized, knowing that his own world's Arc family lived in a more southern village, thus Jaune Arc's difference in accent.

_He reminds of Ozma. _Salem realized.

**"Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together! So that others might live." He declared. "Everyone in this world owes them a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid."**

General James Ironwood saluted, grabbing the attention of Jaune Arc who seemed stunned that a General was saluting him.

"Why are you saluting to someone who can't even see ya?" Mercury mocked the General of the Atlas Military.

"Men of honour are rare." James Ironwood said calmly. "A King even rarer. I, as a soldier, who have been honoured to work under the leadership of such a man."

Winter nodded in fierce agreement.

William smiled as he held his son by his shoulder with pride.

Cinder merely rolled her eyes as the 'good' guys.

**"It is our duty, and our honour, to keep them alive in memory." His sharp blue eyes gazed upon the fields of corpses. "For those who come after us, and those who come after them." His face hardened. "For as long as men draw breath." **

"He reminds me of old man Branwen." Raven told her brother who arched an eyebrow before smiling.

He truly did when he thought about it. Old man Branwen had not been their true grandfather, but the old man had taken them in as babes and taught them everything he knew. Under his leadership, the tribe had been a place of honour and justice. Not what it became after his death and a younger and crueller leader took over.

Ruby and Pyrrha smiled at Jaune who flushed at the attention.

"I didn't say that." He murmured under his breath, but the two girls did not seem to care as them latched on his arms.

"You are noble as your alternate self, Jaune." Pyrra said, and Ruby agreed.

Yang stared at the trio, fidgeting as she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her chance that she could not understand.

**"They were the shields that guarded the Realms of Men." Jaune Arc had to control his breathing and his grief. Breathing deeply, he took a torch from one of his men before lighting a corpse on fire and handing to the next man. **

"The shield that guarded the Realms of Men." Ironwood whispered, smiling in respect. "That is an apt title for a soldier."

Qrow almost vomited at the man crush Ironwood seemed to have on this King Jaune.

**As the bodies burnt, Jaune Arc and Queen Cinder Fall exchanged a look of icy disappointment and fiery anger. **

**And they stood and mourned. **

"Well, it does not seem that this Jaune Arc and his queen are happy with one another." Winter realized, looking at Cinder who could not care less.

"I could not imagine them getting along, anyway." Weiss told her sister. "This Jaune seems to be a man of duty and honour, despising the political ambitions of others." She explained to the room who seemed to agree with her. "On the other, the other Cinder is a woman of ambition who seeks to become Queen of Remnant."

Cinder smiled cruelly at the idea the fool girl thought only her other was that kind of woman.

"That do not seem to be a good match." Ironwood agreed, while Roman Torchwick smirked at the idea that blondie and pyromaniac could be lovers in any world.

Another flash of light later, Xander had returned.

"Well, that is the end of that world, for now." He said. "We will probably return to that world later and you can learn more about Jaune Arc of Mantle." He declared before disappearing as quickly as he came.

"Before we get started on the next world, why don't we get something to eat?" Coco suggested with a grin.

After a series of agreements, even from Salem's group, the men and women stood up, preparing to make some food.


	2. World 2: Lost Honor

After a hearty meal, the people of Remnant were once again seated and Ruby rose smiled brightly as she cleared her throat to read.

**Lost Honor. **

General Ironwood's eyes widened in interest. Honor was always a driving force of men like him, soldiers. Civilians and even Hunters did not understand the need for honor, but it had always been apart of his person and life.

**Beacon, the capital city of Vale, was in a state of disarray and loss. The harbor was littered with corpses covered by white sheets as soldiers and healers walked across the harbor, trying to hold together as a people. **

"Gods." Ozpin whispered in horror, looking at the sheer loss Vale had experienced. He had not seen such loss since the days of his reign as the Warrior King of Vale.

Salem, on the other hand, smiled cruelly at the sight of death and destruction upon the fools of humankind.

"So, in the world, Beacon is the capital, not a school." Qrow muttered under his breath, mildly interested.

**From the upper levels of the city, stood Jaune Arc, the High King of the Alliance of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral, and the King of Vale.**

"Why is Jauney boy always a King?" Cardin glared, while Jaune had to hide his smile behind his hand to avoid rousing the volatile's Hunter's anger.

Ozpin smiled, seemingly pleased with his assessment of young Arc.

"The Alliance?" General Ironwood whispered, stunned. Never in the history of Remnant's existence had the Four Kingdoms ever joined under one coalition, save perhaps under the war waged by the Warrior King of Vale.

William Arc and his wife just grinned proudly.

**Behind him stood a great black wolf Faunus. This man is Qrow Branwen, the King of the fallen Kingdom of Mantle and his most loyal advisor. **

Raven scoffed at the idea of her brother as King.

Adam's eyebrow raised. There had not been a Faunus with the appearance of an entire animal for hundreds of years. The last had been the ancient Faunas leader who fought side by side with the last King of Mantle. A Faunus known only as the Ancient One.

Qrow wasn't sure if he was supposed to glare at Raven and Taiyang who chuckled in amusement or rub it in the Ice Princess' face who seemed to be fuming.

Jaune and Qrow exchanged a look, realizing their others were incredibly close in the other world.

**"That's the last of the soldiers." Qrow said grimly. "We'll be calling out the farmers next." **

"A war of attrition." Glynda Goodwitch said with sorrow in her voice for all those innocents suffering.

"Wait, who are they fighting?" Yang wondered, looking around the room at everyone who seemed as confused as she was. Shrugging, she assumed they would find out soon.

**The Golden Lion of the Alliance looked upon his people, dying and suffering, sorrow in his very bearing. **

**"When this war began, I thought we were fighting for peace." He said, hopelessness in his voice. **

"A noble reason to fight." James Ironwood nodded in respect. And though Winter agreed with her superior, it seemed many others did not.

**"But we're just…" The King put his head down. "…fighting." **

A somber silence filled the room.

"That is what all wars become eventually." Ozpin commented. "The war might have begun with a just caused. To avenge family. To protect your people. But before long, it descends into fighting and death above all."

"Damn Vomit boy, that was deep." Yang said calmly, wondering how many Hunters and Huntresses grasped the fact that fighting harmed more than themselves.

Jaune smiled hesitantly.

**"You're doing all you can to stop her, Your Majesty." Qrow said in respect and fondness as he looked upon his son in all but blood.**

"It is rare to see you care for someone so respectfully." Raven said, smirking as her brother, usually so brash and blunt, flushed in embarrassment.

William smiled, glad to see someone was caring for his son when it seemed he was not able to. If Jaune was King, it meant his counterpart was dead.

"Her? Who is the enemy?" Yang asked once more, but without any answers.

Salem, however, was wondering the same thing.

**The scene shifted to the stockades of Beacon. **

**Jaune Arc was walking to the cell in the deepest section of the stockades, exhaustion in his every step. **

**He stopped before the cell, circled his hand around the bars, and looked for the target of his attention. **

"Why is he in the stockades?" Weiss wondered, what could be in the stockades that would help a King end the war?

**He found the seated figure of Adam Taurus, a high-ranking soldier in the Horde, a rebellious force of Faunus. **

"So, the White Fang is known as the Horde in this world." Adam said calmly, a smirk curving at his lips at the name. It was fitting, and dare he say much better suited to his organization than the White Fang.

"So, the war is against the White Fang, or Faunus in this case." James Ironwood said, nodding in understand. "And that means Sienna Khan is the leader that Mr. Arc is fighting against."

Yang grin, glad to have her answer.

Adam was not so sure.

**"At Menagerie, you had the chance to take my life." Jaune said calmly. "Maybe even end the war." **

**Adam said nothing as he looked down. **

Adam's eyes narrowed. He was never a man willing to allow his enemies to live. What kind of a fool was his counterpart?

Blake's eyes widened as she looked at Adam. Since when was Adam Taurus a man to be merciful? He had never shown such honor before.

**Jaune Arc unlocked the cell, walked in and locked it behind him.**

"Brave, boy." Salem said under her breath, impressed with the Arc boy. Any man unafraid to face his enemies was someone she could respect.

"Or foolish." Cinder opposed under her breath. Only a fool would lock himself with an enemy that could take his life.

**"Why didn't you kill me?" Jaune asked his enemy. **

**"Could kill you now." Adam said roughly as he stood tall. **

Joan and Saphron inhaled sharply, fear for their son and younger brother filling their entire being. 

Adam, on the other hand, smirked in relief. It seemed his other was not a weakling, but had ulterior motives for his sparing of the Arc scion.

**"I spared you because I believed you have honor." Jaune slowly paced throughout the cell of Adam Taurus. **

Adam said nothing, but he gazed at Jaune Arc with respect in his heart. Whatever else he was, Adam had lived by his honor from the day his parents were murdered. He would rather die than abandon the honor of the Faunus.

**"Was I wrong?" Jaune demanded. "Do you want more innocents to suffer?" Jaune pressured the volatile Horde soldier. **

"He gets this from you, you know." Joan glared at her nervous husband. "Reckless and foolish," She muttered before smiling gently. "and brave and strong."

William Arc was not sure if he was going to get stabbed or kissed.

James Ironwood merely smiled, respect in his heart for a man willing to put himself in harms way for his people.

**"The Horde-" **

**"I have given everything for the Horde!" Adam roared as he flipped over the table separating him from the leader of the Alliance. "Bled for it. Killed for it. And Salem is destroying it!" **

The entire room turned to Salem who herself seemed surprised.

"Huh."

Ozpin almost laughed at witnessing the first time that his former wife was so flabbergasted by the events.

Adam Taurus eyes sharpened. Which fool believed it a good idea to allow an immortal human woman infected with the powers of the Grim to become the leader of a Faunus rebellion force?

**"She will destroy everything." He said as he approached Jaune. "What I want…" He began as he slammed his fist in the wall beside the King. "…is my Horde back!" He declared as he growled and moved away. **

"Oooh! Civil war, baby!" Qrow laughed as Winter and Raven glared at the man for his immaturity.

Ruby cheered with her uncle, cackling in amusement.

Both Adam Taurus and Salem glared at one another. Adam for the idea of this devil woman ruining his people and Salem for his disobedience and disrespect.

**"Adam." Jaune said gently causing Adam to look at his. "Tell me why you spared my life." Jaune demanded.**

**"I hoped you would stop her." **

"They are going to join forces." Ozpin realized, earning a strange look from Adam and Jaune who were hard-pressed to believe they could be allies.

The immortal Headmaster merely smiled.

**"I can't." The High King said in defeat. **

"Yes you can, Fearless Leader!" Nora declared as she punched her fist into the air with Pyrrha and Ren nodding in agreement as Jaune flushed in embarrassment.

His parents and sisters smiled gently, glad to see he had loyal friends.

**He opened the cell door before walking out and leaving the door open, turning back to look at Adam Taurus.**

**"Not alone." He said with resolve. **

**Adam stood there, stunned. **

Salem glared fiercely at Ozpin who was almost preening in pride at being correct in his assumption.

Adam and Jaune, on the other hand, were slack jawed. They wondered how an alliance would work between two men who were so opposite. Adam who was a man of ferocity and vengeance and Jaune who was a man of justice and honor.

After a long moment of silence, the group decided to settle in to read the next world.


	3. World 3: Harbinger

**Harbinger. **

Cinder Fall felt a smirk curve at her lips, excitement filling her entire soul at the mere of mention of destruction.

Salem had to force herself not to roll her eyes at her trigger-happy servant.

**The image panned upon an army of dark, long-eared creatures drenched in rain and dirt as they gazed upon their lord and master.**

"They are neither man nor Faunus." Adam realized, his covered eyes narrowed in thought in what these creatures could be.

"Elves." Ozpin informed much to the confusion of the others. "In a time past, there was legend of creatures with a similar makeup to humans but with superior strength and longer lives." He explained. "Their most recognizable trait was their pointed ears."

"The word of the Elves was that they had far superior lifespans." Salem added. "It was said that a normal elf could live for thousands upon thousands of years."

The entire chamber, even General Ironwood listened in utter and complete awe at the idea of such powerful beings.

**"You were not prepared." The deep, dark voice of their lord and master echoed throughout the cold and destroyed landscape. **

Salem shivered, a hint of arousal aflame in her chest. Salem had lived for generations and none ever equaled her power. The owner of this voice, however, his very voice trembled with darkness and power.

Darkness and power that even surpassed her.

Cardin felt himself scowl, knowing that the voice must be Jaune. That little fuck got all the bloody luck.

**The corrupted elves gazed upon their lord and master who stood above them, crouching upon the wall with a green flame in his grasp. **

**The man is tall, incredibly so, and larger and more muscular than any man. The most eye-catching trait of the man, however, were the large and fearsome horns upon his forehead and the dark wings that almost wrapped around his body, encasing him in shadow. **

"Is that supposed be to me?" Jaune squeaked when he caught sight of the golden hair and familiar face of himself in the demonic figure.

"A corrupted version, but yes." Pyrrha realized, not sure whether to be fearful of her crush's over or to flush at his large build.

Salem, much to the surprise of Cinder and her followers, was flushing slight. And Ozpin was not sure whether to vomit or laugh.

**"The enemy came into our world." The demonic figure declared. "Their only desire to extinguish all life." He whispered darkly, the image of the demons of green flame haunting their every step. **

"If he is opposing such a force, is he the good guy?" Weiss wondered, earning a considering look from her sister.

"It could be a matter of the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ironwood said calmly. "It is only natural to assume that the world does not have especially positive feelings to this demonic version of young Mr. Arc." He said calmly. "He might be tolerated to fight against a larger threat."

Even Salem agreed with this line of thought, even though she shivered at the demonic army that could wipe her own forces out in an instant. This, she could see.

**"They slaughtered our loves ones." His voice trembled with fury. "They raised our homes, our cities and our sacred places." The image of the desolate city Suramar of the Night Elf people appeared. **

"By the Gods." Glynda murmured, her eyes tearing up at the countless dead and dying at the hands of this legion of demons. "Such death."

Even Qrow and Raven, as accustomed to death as they were, were on the verge of releasing all the contents in their stomach.

The students of Beacon had no such reservations.

**"You tried to stop them." The voice hardened. "And you failed." He declared. "And then you came to me. Nothing remaining of you but rage and determination." He declared, the image of a female Night Elf roaring in pain as he eyes shined with golden energy. "And you learnt that the thing that once tormented you could give you power."**

"So, this Jaune is not apart of those who lost everything?" Taiyang wondered. "Since it says that they came to him, seeking power to fight."

"It could also mean he is an older Night Elf, who chose to leave his home to acquire the power necessary to fight this legion." Ozpin commented. "As General Ironwood said, it is highly likely he is deemed a monster by others. Perhaps, these Night Elves thought only a monster could defeat other monsters."

Jaune Arc shifted, not sure how felt about being called a monster, while his parents glared at the Headmaster.

**"Now you see, there is no sacrifice that is too great if it brings an end to the Burning Legion." He declared, the green flame in his hands forming a portal. **

For all his demonic influence, General Ironwood could respect that. If wars were to be won, sacrifice was a necessity.

Adam nodded in approval and respect.

**"But…" Pyrrha Nikos hesitated as she bent her knee, her head down. **

"Pyrrha and Fearless Leader are gonna kill some demons!" Nora cheered with a wide grin as her two mentioned teammates flushed in embarrassment.

**"Lord Jaune." She whispered. "Demonic energies course through our veins. They gnaw at our every thought." She looked up at her lord. "What makes us different from the monsters we fight?"**

"A sensible question." Ozpin commented, ignoring Salem's glare. "It seems that not all of Mr. Arc's servants blindly follow their master." He said. "Which gives credibility to idea that even his own servants are fearful of what Jaune Arc of that world can do."

**The man behind her slammed his spear into the ground. **

**"You question the Master?" He demanded, fury in his voice. **

"And there is your fanatic." Qrow said with a sarcastic smile which his sister shared.

**Like a shadow, the Betrayer appeared before his servants. **

"The Betrayer." Winter sneered. "If we were wondering if the world despises him or not, I think we found our answer."

"I do wonder why Mr. Arc is known as the Betrayer." Glynda commented. "He must have done something truly heinous to earn such a title."

Jaune paled at the mere thought of doing something so heinous that he had earned the name of the Betrayer.

**"We will not sit idly like those on Remnant waiting to become the demon's prey!" Jaune roared to his army. "We will take this to the Legion's world and prey upon them!" **

**A loud roar followed as the army of Demon Hunters followed the Betrayer into the green portal. **

"Exactly." Ironwood said, staring pointedly at Ozpin. "When there is an enemy seeking world destruction, you do not plot and plan waiting for them to come, you attack with force to bring an end to the threat."

"Don't roll your eyes so hard. They'll get stuck." Raven said with a grin at the exasperated look on her brother's face.

"Kill the demons, Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered, a savage grin on her face at the idea of killing demons.

**Like a shadow, Jaune Arc and his soldiers brought down the guards at the front of the palace before appearing within the domain of a demon lord. **

**"Ah." The voice trembled with corruption. "Demon Hunters." The visage of the Demon Lord appeared. "You dare attack the Doom Lord Cardin in his own domain?" The Doom Lord roared as Jaune Arc snarled in wrath. **

"Of course." Blake deadpanned. "Of course Cardin fucking Winchester is a fucking demon lord." She snapped, earning gasps from her parents.

"Blake!" Ghira and Kali snapped.

"Sorry." Blake said, but Adam knew she was anything but.

Jaune, on the other hand, merely stayed quiet, sharing the Faunus' sentiments. Of course Cardin would be the bad guy.

**After striking down a multitude of his servants, Jaune Arc was struck down on his knees before Cardin while Pyrrha observed. **

**"Your mission has failed." The Demon mocked. "Your cause dies with him!" The Cardin roared as he brought down his weapon upon the Betrayer. **

**Pyrrha roared as she charged to defend her lord. **

"Loyalty." Adam nodded in approval. "For all her reservations of his methods, when push came to shove she chose to follow her lord and master." He said, not a hint of subtlety in his voice as he regarded Blake.

Blake huffed under her breath, that asshole still knew how to get under her skin even after all these years.

**Cardin, however, parried her attack and slashed her face as she fell against the wall behind her. **

**He leaned over her. **

**"You smell more demon than hunter." He chuckled darkly. "You would serve us well." He sneered. **

"Like she would, creep." Ruby grumbled under her breath with Nora nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

**"Never." She growled as Jaune Arc appeared behind the Doom Lord and sunk his twin blades into the back of Cardin. And Pyrrha observed as his body pulsed and cracked with green energy before he exploded. **

"Ha! Vomit Boy fucked you up!" Yang mocked Cardin who was all but glaring at Jaune at the humiliation he was suffering.

"Just when he was thought defeated, he acted." Ironwood nodded. "He would be a good soldier with such a strategic mind." He told Ozpin who nodded with a gentle smile.

**Jaune Arc approached his servant. **

**"You wish to know the difference between the demons and us?" He demanded as he looked down at her. "They will stop at NOTHING to destroy our world." **

**"And we will sacrifice everything to save it." She finished. **

"It is the idea of no power being inherently evil." Taiyang commented. "This demon energy may be strong and powerful and dark, but it can be used for good just the same as it could be used to bring death and destruction to the world."

"Indeed." Ghira agreed with his fellow parent.

**After he handed her the blood, he flew up high to regard his soldiers. **

**"The Legion will know of this victory and they will fear you, my Jaunari!" He declared with fierce pride. **

"Really." Blake deadpanned as she looked at Jaune who blinked owlishly. "You name a new race after yourself?"

"Wow." Weiss was equally mystified as Blake.

"Well, I think it's cool, Jaune!" Ruby cheered with a grin, flushing as Jaune gave her a bright smile.

As Joan saw the girl's flush, another devious grin curve at her lips. It seemed her darling son had more than a few options.

**"Now, YOU ARE PREPARED!" **

**The image turned to darkness.**

"I enjoyed that one." Salem said simply.

"Of course you did." Ozpin muttered under his breath as he turned the page to begin reading the next world.


	4. World 4: Brothers

**Brothers.**

"Oh?" Ozpin murmured under his breath before turning to the rest of the people in the room with him. "This seems to be a longer chapter than most." He said calmly, while internally his mind was in chaos. Brothers? Was it referencing the Brother Gods or something else?

He could only read and find out.

**In a peaceful forest, two figures were walking through the trees. The elder figure was Jaune Arc, the Heir of the Arc Clan and on his back was his younger brother, Sun Arc. **

"Wait? Me and Jauney boy are brothers?" Sun blinked, looking at Jaune who seemed just as confused.

"Makes perfect sense." Blake murmured, looking between the two blond-haired, blue-eyed boys.

"Yeah. I see it." Yang and Taiyang nodded firmly.

"Eh? Really?" Both Jaune and Sun repeated.

"Yes. Really." Weiss drawled, rolling her eyes at the two dense morons.

"Still it seems Mr. Wukong is much younger than Mr. Arc." Glynda said calmly, looking between the two boys.

"You're not the youngest for the first time, Jauney boy!" Diana Arc, Jaune's second eldest sister, laughed as she slapped his back while Jaune's eyebrow twitched.

"Diana, manners." Saphron sighed deeply.

"Bah! You're too uptight, big sis!" Diana laughed.

The Arc parents merely rolled their eyes at the antics of their children.

**"Why are you still grinning when you've just twisted your ankle?" Jaune asked his younger brother with an arched eyebrow. "Or…are you just pretending to get a piggyback?" He teased. **

"Sounds about right." Neptune grinned.

"Yeah." Sage said seriously.

"True." Scarlet added.

"You guys…" Sun sweat dropped as the rest of the first years chuckled in amusement, save Weiss who merely smirked.

"I remember Blake would do that when she was young." Ghira chuckled at the memories while his wife giggled.

"Dad!" Blake flush, glaring at her amused parents.

Yang, on the other hand, was absolutely beaming at this knowledge, eliciting a glare from the Cat Faunus.

**"No way!" Sun pouted, glaring at his big brother.**

_Cute. _Blake flushed at this unbidden thought.

**"I'm just glad I'm a Signal Academy Student from tomorrow!" Sun smirked. "I'm slowly catching up to you, brother!" **

"Huh. Signal Academy." Sun hummed. "Never went there in real life."

"Of course not! Haven Academy for the win!" Neptune cheered along with the rest of his team while the Beacon students scoffed.

"Idiots." Weiss murmured under breath, earning a cackle from Yang and Ruby.

**The scene now revealed Sun Arc observing in awe as Jaune moved around with speed and agility, hitting every post dead in the middle with his knives. **

"Wow." Ruby was in awe. "That's crazy accuracy!"

Even Qrow was impressed, nodding in approval.

"Fearless Leader moves like Renny!" Nora cheered while Ren hummed in thought, nodding in agreement. The movement and style was very reminiscent of his own style.

**"Brother! You're so good!" Sun cheered brightly. "You even nailed the mark in a blind spot right in the middle!" **

**Sun now pulled out his own knives, excited to prove himself.**

**"Alright! Here I go!" He cheered. **

**"Sun, let's head back." Jaune said. **

"Oh, what?" Sun whined. "I wanted to see little me show his stuff!"

"You don't seem to be trained." Weiss said calmly. "It is responsible of Arc not to allow a child to start training before he is ready."

Jaune blinked at the almost compliment Weiss gave him.

Glynda nodded in fierce approval at her student's words.

**"You told me you'd teach me some new techniques." Sun pouted. **

**"I have a crucial mission tomorrow." Jaune said gently. "I need to prepare for it." He told his younger brother. **

"The mission before family." Qrow smirked. "Looks, James, we found a mini you!" He laughed as the General glared at him.

"Very funny, Qrow." He deadpanned.

Weiss, on the other hand, connected to Sun on a spiritual level. Every time as a child when she wanted to play with Winter, Winter would busy with missions, not to say that she blamed her sister, but it was difficult for a child.

**"Brother you liar." Sun grumbled. **

"Cheer up little me!" Sun cheered.

**Jaune smiled gently at his brother, amused at his childishness and he waved him over causing Sun to smile as he ran towards his brother. **

"Oh, big brother changed his mind?" Yang wondered with a smirk. "Well, Jaune is a softie no matter what world!"

Jaune's eyebrow twitched, not sure whether that was an insult or not.

**When Sun reached him, he was stopped by a poke on the forehead.**

**"Sorry Sun, maybe next time." **

"Ugh. Tease." Sun grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, looking very much like his younger self.

Winter smiled lightly, feeling an almost kinship with this other Jaune Arc. It was a common struggle for her, choosing between her siblings and her duty to Atlas.

**Sun glared stubbornly at his brother for a moment, making Jaune arch his eyebrow. **

"Oh no." Blake cursed under her breath.

**"Watch this brother!" Sun adopted a stance with knives in hand.**

**A moment later, the two were walking again, with Sun on his back, his leg wrapped up after an injury.**

"Idiot." Blake and Weiss slapped their foreheads.

Sun meanwhile grinned like he did nothing wrong before he along with the rest of the room were surprised when Jaune slapped his head.

"Be careful." Jaune scolded.

"Um. Jaune." Blake said unsurely. "You know you guys are the same age?"

Jaune turned to her, not unfazed in the slightest.

"So?"

Blake said nothing. What could she say?

Sun flushed, seeming embarrassment for the first time in a long time, but in a good way.

"Oh god." Neptune rolled his eyes at his team leader. "His complex is going to act up now of all times?"

"Complex?" Yang wondered.

"Sun's got this dream about having an older brother, always has especially with his childhood on the streets." Sage said. "And well, look at the two of them." He pointed towards the stern Arc and the flushed Wukong.

Yang looked for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Oh, look William." Joan whispered. "Our little baby has found a little brother of his own." She smiled as she looked at Jaune and Sun who though were the same aged seems incredibly like older and younger brother.

William smiled gently. It wasn't an odd sight truthfully. Jaune had always acted as the 'older brother' even though he was the youngest of his children. Even to the children in their small community did his son act as an older sibling.

**Sun giggled to himself as he rested on his brother's back.**

**'From tomorrow, I'm gonna give it my all at the Academy!' Sun thought. 'Then Father will acknowledge me to!' **

William's smile died.

Was he Father? And did he show favoritism towards his oldest son?

Joan smiled gently, rubbing his arm in comfort.

**'He'll depend on my like he does my brother!' He thought, determined. **

Sun peeked at Jaune who was watching intently, looing straight ahead when his team looked at him teasingly.

He did not see Jaune as his big bro, no matter what Neptune the brat said!

"You alright, Sun?" Jaune asked, concerned.

"Just fine!" He squeaked.

Phyrra giggled at this exchange.

Weiss and Winter exchanged a look, seeing the massive likeness to Jaune and Sun to themselves.

**As they entered Vale, Jaune noticed that Sun kept looking at a particular building. **

**"What's wrong?" He wondered. **

**"This is where Father works, right?" Sun wondered. **

William arched an eyebrow, wondering what that building was.

**"It's the Headquarters for the Vale Police Force." Jaune explained. **

"A police officer, huh?" William hummed in thought. "Sounds good!" He laughed loudly as his wife and children smiled at him.

"I could see it." Diana said, grinning. "Papa's always been a badass! It only makes sense he'd be a badass police officer!"

"Daddy's girl." Alice Arc, her younger sister by one year, scoffed.

The two were now glaring at each other.

**"I always wondered. Why does the Police Force have our clan symbol?" Sun asked his elder brother. **

"Odd." Ozpin murmured calmly. "That is certainly not the case in our reality." He said. "Perhaps the Arcs created the Police Force in this world."

William merely nodded.

Weiss was aghast that the dunderhead's family would be in charge of law enforcement in any reality.

**"Well, to make it simple, it's been said that the man who built this organization was our ancestor. That's why they put the clan emblem as the symbol." He explained. "Our clan protected the order of this city from long ago. Our symbol is also a symbol of an honorable clan." He said. "The Arc Clan hasn't decreased but almost all of us are working for the First Division and participating in keeping order in the city." **

**He turned to look at his brother. **

**"The only ones who enforce the laws on Huntsman crimes are superior Huntsman."**

"Ah. I see." Ironwood said. "This Police Force seems to act as a policing force for Huntsman crimes, which is why a warrior clan is in charge."

"I wonder who the ancestor is though." William muttered under his breath.

"That is why the nepotism in this force must be allowed." Weiss said. "Because Jaune said that most of the First Division is under the watch of Arc family members."

"Perhaps." Ozpin said as he continued reading.

**'Wow! Father's great!'**

"Oh great. You inflated his ego, Sunny boy." Joan smiled gently at Sun as she ruffled his golden hair.

Sun flushed at her motherly treatment while Jaune smiled gently at Sun.

"Well, the Arcs have officially adopted our stray monkey." Sage chuckled under his breath.

**"Are you gonna join too?" Sun asked. **

**"Maybe…" Jaune said distracted.**

**"You should!"**

**Jaune said nothing.**

"Odd." Winter said.

"What is?" Ironwood asked her.

"Mr. Arc does not seem to be as enthusiastic as the younger one." She said. "Perhaps there is tension between father and son." She said, looking towards William.

Jaune and William shrugged, having always gotten along.

Joan seemed worried.

**"When I grow up, I'll join the Police Force too!" Sun declared. "For tomorrow's entrance ceremony, Father's going to come too. "It'll be my first step to realizing my dream!"**

**"Yeah." Jaune said. **

"You sound so excited, Arc." Weiss deadpanned.

Jaune ignored her, watching intently, wondering why he was so quiet.

**The two entered the Arc Clan Compound to find William Arc, the Lord of the Arc Clan waiting for them.**

**"You're late. What were you doing?" He demanded. **

"What? No hello?" Yang asked sarcastically.

Even William seemed displeased at his other self.

**"We have to hurry back." He commanded. **

**The two brothers were quiet.**

**"Yes." Jaune accepted.**

**The three Arcs were now in William's office.**

**"That's my boy." William said proudly. "You've gotten this far in half a year since you've become a Huntsman." **

"Wait what?" Ruby blinked. "He's like fourteen and a Huntsman already?"

"Impressive indeed." Ozpin shared.

Weiss was frozen in shock at this development.

"Well, by what we saw of his skill, it makes sense." Winter commented.

"Beyond that, I'm sure whether this version of you is a good man or not." Joan asked. "He was very short with the two before, but now he seems to be incredibly loving."

"Indeed." William murmured.

**Jaune did not smile as Sun looked hesitantly to his brother.**

"What is this tension?" Saphron whispered to herself while her wife gently rubbed her hand in comfort.

**"For tomorrow's special mission, I have decided to come along." **

"Wait, what about Sun's opening ceremony?" Jaune asked. "Little Sun said that Dad would be going with him."

William's eyes narrowed on his other self, the disappointment growing. Whatever the case, he would never miss his son's first day in the Academy.

Sun smiled at the anger in Jaune's voice on his behalf, or his other's behalf before he shook his head.

He did _not _see Jaune as a big brother.

**Sun's eyes widened. **

**"If this mission is successful, your enlistment into the SHS will be official."**

"What in the world is the SHS?" Sun wondered.

"The Secret Huntsman Service." Raven explained. "They are the Huntsman who work as spies and assassins." She said. "Unlike other Huntsman, they are not independent contractors, but Huntsman that work in service of the Kingdom of Vale."

The younger generation were awed at this.

**"Do you understand?" He asked sharply, the ancestral bloodline limit of the Arc Clan, the Sharingan blooming to life. **

"Sharin-what now?" Ruby asked.

"No clue." Jaune shrugged. "Must be something special to that universe."

**"Don't worry about it too much, however…"**

**Jaune looked over to Sun while Sun looked away, disheartened.**

**"Um…Dad, for tomorrow's…"**

**"Our mission tomorrow will become a very important event for the clan." **

"Oi bastard!" William growled, glaring at his other. "What kind of shit cunt father is he?"

"Leave it to Dad to swear at himself." Diana deadpanned.

Joan giggled at her husband, glad to be married to such a wonderful father, and she absent-mindedly stroked the real Sun's hair. Honestly, Sun was quickly becoming a second son for her, especially with how Jaune was taking him under his wing slowly.

**Jaune looked down. **

**"I guess I'll drop tomorrow's mission." **

"Ha! That's my son, shit cunt!" William cheered as he clapped Jaune on the back while Jaune flushed in embarrassment, his head falling into his hands.

"God, Dad, why?" He murmured.

Winter smiled in approval, knowing she would do the same if Weiss was as downtrodden as little Sun seemed to be.

**"What!? Are you insane?" His father demanded. "You know how crucial tomorrow's mission is! What's going on?" **

"Excluding his neglectful parenting, this mission is interesting." William said. "He has mentioned it three times."

"And earlier he mentioned that it would be crucial for the clan." Ironwood realized; eyes narrowed.

"It could be a mission to increase the influence of the clan in Vale politics." Roman Torchwick commented. "This guy seems to be obsessed with his clan's power, so it would make sense."

"Perhaps." William agreed.

**"I'm going to Sun's entrance ceremony tomorrow." Jaune said. **

**William's eyes widened.**

**"The entrance ceremony usually requires one's relative to come along. You've received the notice too, Father." Jaune smiled gently. **

"Ooh. He's a passive aggressive little shit, isn't he?" Qrow grinned, entirely amused.

Joan shared his amusement.

William merely smiled proudly at his other's son sticking up for his brother so much.

**"I understand. I'll go the Academy." **

"Don't sound too excited, prick." Winter and Weiss grumbled under their breath, an anger which Joan, William and Jaune shared.

**The two brothers left their father's office. **

**"Hey, keep that leg cooled down." Jaune said, smiling at his younger brother.**

**"Yeah." Sun said softly, watching his brother's back. **

**'Brother…' Sun's eyes were sad. 'You're so far away.'**

"You're so far away." Jaune said softly. "What does that mean?"

"It seems that your alternate self is distant, disillusioned." Ozpin said calmly. "It seems young Sun can see this lack of care from you. Perhaps he feels that you are so far away and it is impossible to understand you."

"Especially after you directly defied your father for his safe." Glynda said almost kindly.

"Yes, I agree." Joan said. "Your other seems horribly sad." She said softly, wishing she could go in the book and embrace her child.

Jaune and Sun looked at one another, sharing a smile as their eyes locked.

Team SSSN rolled their eyes at Sun's growing idolization of Jaune.

**A day later, the graduation ceremony has begun. **

**"Everyone, congratulations for entering!" Ozpin, the Prime Minister of Vale, said. "From this day forth, please word hard in your huntsman training."**

"Wait? Prime Minister?" Ironwood squawked. "You!?" He pointed at Ozpin.

Ozpin himself blinked, surprised.

"Well, it kind of makes sense." Glynda hesitated. "He does have a seat on the Council, and as Headmaster of Beacon, he does have a large amount of influence." She continued.

Weiss looked awed at the idea of her other having a Prime Minister as her Headmaster.

On the other, Qrow was cackling at the displeased look on the faces of Raven, Cinder and Salem who were all but frothing at the mouth.

**Professor Port smiled down at Sun Arc. **

"Huh." Port grinned. "I appear as dashing as always!"

His colleagues groaned at their friend.

**"Well, I still remember the day when Jaune first entered." He smiled. "As expected from brothers." **

"Ah, so it seems young Mr. Arc has a reputation." Port nodded, stroking his moustache as he considered this.

"Well as a Huntsman at thirteen, fourteen, he must be a prodigy." Dr. Oobleck commented.

"Indeed." Ozpin said.

**Sun blushed. **

**"Thank you for taking good care of my sons." William thanked the teacher.**

**"No. No!" Port waved his hands. "It is nothing. There has not been such a genius…such a quality student at the Academy since. There wasn't much need for my care."**

"Okay, so a once in a lifetime genius." Qrow whistled, utterly impressed.

"Man, you're a badass, Jaune!" Sun cheered before flushing. "I mean, your other, of course!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Sun." Jaune merely smiled at his fellow blond.

"Yack!" Yang turned to team RWBY. "They might start kissing soon." She teased.

"Yang!" Blake and Weiss flushed at the image.

"Eh?" Ruby arched an eyebrow. "But their like brothers. Why would they kiss?" She wondered. "Jaune is acting exactly like you do, Yang."

Yang arched an eyebrow before looking at the two blonds and grinning. Ruby was right, Jaune was acting more like a big brother than a potential lover.

That was even more glorious!

The material she had to tease Sunny boy now!

**"Isn't that flattery too much?" William asked. **

**"No! No!" Port said.**

**Sun's eyes narrowed.**

**"You should expect this from them, should you not?" **

**William looked down to Sun.**

**"Become a fine Huntsman, like your brother." He said.**

**Sun looked down dejected. **

**"…Okay." **

"Ooft! Bad move, old man Arc." Yang flinched. "You never say be like your much more successful sibling on his special day."

Even though he was not the subject for her words, William felt a flush on his cheeks and Joan chortled at the sight of her tall and fearsome husband so cowed.

Weiss stiffened, her own experiences hard to ignore.

**Sun Arc now sat alone in the classroom.**

**"Hey, that's an Arc, right?" One child asked.**

**"Yeah." His friend replied.**

**"He's probably really awesome, huh?" He asked.**

"So, the Arcs seem to be incredibly famous." Velvet commented.

"Yeah, well, makes sense, since they control the Police Force." Coco replied.

**"I still can't get used to this place." Ren asked. "Is it break time? How annoying…"**

**"Renny, want some?" Nora asked, a bag of chips in her hand. **

**"Geez, all your breaks have become food breaks!" **

"Oooh! Little Renny is so cute!" Nora squealed, hugging the Ren right next to her.

"And much more emotional." Yang laughed. "and dare I say, lazy?"

Ren flushed at the attention upon him.

"Seems Nora has always been a glutton." Weiss smirked as Nora laughed.

"Yep!"

**Sun was sweating profusely as he practiced outside before a memory hit.**

**As he walked near the house, he saw the shadows of his father and older brother.**

**"As expected of my child." His father said. "Entering the SHS, I knew I could trust you with all my heart." **

"Become like your brother." Jaune repeated. "As expected of my child." He shook his head now as he understood. "I see."

"What?" Weiss demanded.

"Sun is not sad because of the expectation, but because he wants to be praised for his own efforts and not as my shadow." He said, absent-mindedly ruffling Sun's hair like he would a little brother.

Sun froze before blushing deeply and looking down.

"Don't worry, little bro Sun, we know you're a little badass!" Diana appeared by Sun's side, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"Even though you look a bit flaky, little bro." Saphron teased.

"He might explode from joy." Neptune deadpanned to his team before smirking, glad that the Arcs could give Sun what he always wanted.

**Sun was now being tended to by Joan Arc.**

**"Geez." She scolded. "You should at least let your body rest on your day off." She told her youngest. "You don't have to push yourself so hard." **

**"Brother, he only needed one year to graduate the Academy."**

**"Times have changed since then. And also, that boy is special."**

"One year? What the actual fuck!?" Qrow blinked, even Raven was not that much of a bloody prodigy. What kind of crazy talent is that?

Raven, despite herself, was impressed.

The Arc boy, at least his alternate self, would not be a bad match for Yang.

**Sun frowned as he remembered his father's words to Jaune.**

**"As expected of my child."**

**Sun was now seated in class again. **

**"Now, time for report cards!"**

**Sun grinned as he scored number one in each category. **

"A genius, just like big bro!" Sun cheered.

Jaune blinked, surprised he called him that.

"Impressive, little brother." Jaune said, shocking the room to silence making him arch an eyebrow. "Was that not correct?"

"No!" Sun jumped into action. "You can call me whatever!"

Jaune smiled as he nodded.

"Yay! We finally have a little brother, Jauney!" His twin, Violet, said with a grin as she glomped Sun and Jaune.

**Sun was nervous as his father read his report card. **

**"Keep this up and become a fine Huntsman, like your brother." **

"Idiot!" William groaned, slapping his forehead in frustration.

**'Dad…I…' Sun though, his head down as his father began to leave the room. 'I wanted to you to say…as expected of my child.'**

"Man, this is getting real heavy." Yang whispered to herself.

Joan smiled gently as her husband kept slapping his forehead for the mistakes of his other.

**Sun was woken by the loud voice of his father. **

**"What!? You should well know what kind of day tomorrow is, right!?" His father's voice was loud and angry.**

**Sun spied in to see his parents and brother.**

**"You don't understand where your position is."**

**_What are they doing so late at night?_**

"Well, tensions be getting real serious." Diana whispered to her sisters. "Never seen Jauney boy and Papa argue like that."

"Yeah…" Saphron whispered, lying. She had seen her brother and father argue in this fashion but once in her life. She knew if it wasn't for her mother that the father and son would have come to blows. It was when Jaune first wanted to learn to become a Huntsman and Father had refused.

**"Tomorrow I have a mission to do."**

**"What mission?" His father asked.**

**"Well, I cannot say. It is an absolutely secret mission."**

**"Jaune. You are the backbone that connects this family to the city. You have to be a useful connection." He glared at his son. "You understand that, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

"I see." William's lips were pursed. "I am using Jaune as a tool to get information about the rest of the city." He shook his head, absolutely disgusted with his other self.

"Ah. Typical political maneuvering." Winter whispered, remembering so many times her father had tried the same with Atlas.

**"Impress them and come to tomorrow's meeting." His father commanded.**

**A moment of silence.**

**"Sun. Go to the bathroom and quickly go to sleep." Jaune said.**

"Good senses." Raven approved.

Qrow merely rolled his eyes at his sister.

**His parents seemed surprised.**

**"…Okay."**

**"Loitering around at night! Go to sleep!" William snapped.**

**"…Okay." He said sadly.**

"Fucking prick. Fucking prick." William repeated under his breath.

**A day later, Jaune and Sun were seated on the porch. **

**"Dad's always going on about you…all the time." Sun compained.**

**"Am I…loathsome to you?" Jaune smiled.**

Joan felt her heart squeeze at the utterly lonely expression on the face of the other Joan. No matter the world, that was her son.

The atmosphere was heavy now.

**"It's okay. It's normal for Huntsman to be thought ill of." **

**"That's not true!" Sun argued before stopping himself.**

**_Big brother's right. I really do think ill of him._**

**Jaune smiled. **

**"Excellence is not easy." Jaune said. "If you have power, you become alienated and arrogant." He shook his head. "although at first, you sought your dreams." **

The villains grunted at the looks given to them by the 'good guys'.

**"Well, we are just unique siblings." Jaune said. "In order to overcome our barriers, you and I need to continue to live together." He continued. "Even if it means you hate me, that's what being a big brother means!" **

Raven's jaw tightened, knowing the sentiments of Jaune very well.

"Jaune…" Ruby and Phyrra murmured softly.

**"Is Jaune here!?" Loud voices disturbed their conversation.**

**"Come out! We need to talk!" **

**Standing at the door were Nicholas and James Arc.**

"You know them, Arc?" Weiss wondered.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Cousins of mine. My late uncle's sons." He grimaced now. "Bunch of pricks if you ask me."

"Jaune!" Joan scolded. "They are your family."

"Jaune's right, Jo." William grinned. "My nephews can be a little difficult."

**"What is it everyone?" Jaune asked, confused.**

**"We had two missing men at the meeting last night." Nicholas said. "Why did you not come?" He demanded. **

"Oh, the meeting William was talking about." Ozpin. "Interesting. It seems that Mr. Arc defied his father's commands."

"Not a rare occurrence." William smirked at his disobedient son who flushed slightly.

**_'Brother…he really didn't go to the meeting last night?' _****Sun though nervously.**

**"I can understand you have been busy since you joined the service." He said. "Your father also said so, and he's looking after you. However, we have no intention of treating you any different."**

"Quick question; can normal members treat the clan heir like this?" Weiss wondered as she looked towards the Arcs.

"We're not much of a clan, these days." William said. "However, back in the old days, when the Arcs had armies and vassals, anyone speaking to the clan heir or head like this would have at least lost a hand."

The younger generation flinched at the barbaric rituals of the old days. Well everyone except for Nora who grinned widely.

**"I understand. I will be more careful. Please leave." Jaune said politely.**

**"Yeah." James agreed. "Before we do, there's one more thing." He looked directly into Jaune's eyes. "It's regarding the suicide by drowning in the Arc River last night…of Nathaniel Arc."**

"Nathaniel…committed suicide?" Jaune gasped, his face pale.

"Nathaniel?" Sun wondered.

"He is…" Jaune heisted. "my best friend growing, my brother in all but blood, but he's really by fifth or sixth cousin."

The room gave Jaune sorrowful looks.

**Jaune's eyes narrowed.**

**_Suicide? _****Sun gasped.**

**"The other man that did not arrive last night was Nathaniel. I thought that you…considered Nathaniel a true brother."**

"Wait? Are they suspecting Jauney of murder?" Nora gasped, glaring at the two assholes on the screen.

"Jaune would never do that! He was so kind to Sun!" Ruby declared, the rest of the room agreeing with her.

Ozpin and Salem, however, narrowed their eyes, sensing something.

**"I see. I haven't seen him recently." Jaune said softly. "That is sad to hear.**"

**"We, the Police Force, have decided to investigate this matter." Nicholas said.**

**"Investigate?" Jaune wondered.**

**"This is his suicide note." He handed the note. "It is without a doubt his handwriting."**

**"If it is suicide, what is left to investigate?"**

"Indeed." William muttered.

**"For those wielding the Sharingan, forging is easy to copy."**

"So this Sharingan has the ability to mimic movements." Ironwood whispered, what a terrifying ability.

**Sun grew even more nervous.**

**Jaune began reading the note.**

**"I'm tired of the duties…there is no future of the Arcs…and for me…I cannot walk out the 'path' any longer." **

"Whatever this 'path' is, Mr. Nathaniel Arc seems to have refused to walk it." Ozpin theorized. "It seems the Arc Clan have a plan that only the adults know of."

Jaune was in his own mind. Nathaniel was not a man weak enough to commit suicide, so what truly happened?

**"He was feared as Nathaniel of the Mirage. He was someone willing to do anything for the sake of the clan. I find it hard to believe a man such as that would leave such a note." Nicholas declared.**

William and Jaune nodded, in complete agreement with this statement.

**"It's not wise to judge others by your preconceptions and appearances." Jaune said, narrowing his eyes.**

"What am I trying to say?" Jaune whispered.

**"I leave the will with you." James said. **

**"Understood." **

**The two began to leave.**

**"I certainly hope there will be no further evidence." James said.**

**"If you try to hide anything, we will know." Nicholas threatened.**

"It seems they have already declared Jaune guilty in their minds." Ironwood said, knowing many noblemen with similar personalities. In their eyes it was guilty before proven innocent, not the other way around.

**Jaune was still, his fingers tightening around the note.**

**"Why don't you be more direct?" He hissed coldly.**

"Oh. Fucking. Shit." Yang cursed.

"Language!" Taiyang gave a sharp slap to the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for, old man!?"

Taiyang huffed while Qrow laughed.

"This is not shaping up to be good." Ghira muttered under his breath while Kali nervously gnawed at her lip at the tension.

**At once, everyone activated their Sharingan.**

**"So, you are suspicious of me?" His voice was as quiet and deadly as death.**

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Nora declared loudly. "Otherwise Fearless Leader is gonna lay the smackdown!"

Ren sighed at his friend's antics.

**Sun's eyes widened.**

**"Yes, brat!" Nicholas glared.**

**"Listen Jaune, if you betray the clan, you won't go unpunished."**

"Are they idiots? Jauney is about to wreck their shit." Diana said. "I know that look on baby brother's face."

"Oh yeah!" Alice Arc slapped her forehead. "That's the face he had when Saphron's ex, what was his name, tried to raise his hand to big sis!"

Saphron flushed at the memory.

"Oh? What this?" Yang grinned at the juicy gossip.

"Well Saph had this whole faze of rebelling against Papa, right?" Diana asked as the younger women nodded, understanding while Saphron's face burned. "So she went out with this total dickweed, what was his name? Jeoff? Jeff? Ah who cares! After two weeks of them going out, this fucker showed his true colours!" She declared. "Tried to strike Saph in the middle of town, the idiot."

Jaune's fist twitched at the reminder of that cunt.

"Unfortunately for him, Jaune was the one to go shopping that day! Long story short, Jauney boy kicked the living shit out of him!" Diana laughed. "We picked him from lock-up a few hours later. He put the poor boy in hospital."

"You're a scary dude, you know that?" Neptune asked, internally nervous. Okay it was official, no checking out Arc's sisters.

Jaune's gentle smile made the younger men in the crowd even more terrified.

"Not bad, Arc." Qrow smirked, his own memories of dickweeds in his youth trying to force themselves on Raven before his sister was trained, when she was weak as shit and it fell to him to do the fighting.

**Sun was in pure shock as his brother exploded, striking the two men, leaving them groaning on the ground outside.**

Each of Jaune's sisters wore knowing looks while his parents were rubbing their temples.

**"As I've just said now, do not judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgements of their appearance." Jaune warned. "You assumed that I have patience." **

"Jauney's gonna break some legs!" Nora cheered, punching a fist in the air while Ren shook his head, hiding his amusement.

"He reminds me of you in your youth." Salem whispered under her breath, looking towards her ex-husband who seemed unaware of her attention.

**"The Clan…The Clan," Jaune mocked as he approached his downed cousins. "You all fail to measure your capacity and to see the depth of mine. As a result, you lay beaten." He sneered down at them. **

"Okay, this is getting serious." Jean Arc, Jaune's own twin, narrow her eyes. "I've never seen Jaune so angry."

Her sisters agreed wholeheartedly. It was true that Jaune had a temper that was roused when his family was threatened, but his had always been an explosive and quick anger, not this cold and lasting anger he showed on screen.

"He reminds me of my father." William said, earning the attention of his children. "Julius Arc, my father, was a gentle man, not easily provoked." He explained. "But when he was truly angered, his anger would endure until the reason for it was ended."

Jaune had always wanted to meet his heroic grandfather, so it was interesting to learn of the Old Arc.

"Yes, the Old Wolf was always a handful when angered." Ozpin chuckled. "Still, I have never known a finer warrior."

William nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Julius, the Old Wolf?" Qrow blinked for a moment. "Wait, you mean the Wolf of Vale is your grandfather, kid!?"

Jaune smiled a simple smile.

Qrow and Raven both whistled, impressed.

Yang arched an eyebrow, shocked to see her mother impressed in anyway.

"Don't be so shocked, Yang." Taiyang smirked. "Your mother might act aloof at all times, but she has what we could call a hero worship for the Old Wolf."

Yang's head snapped back to her mother.

"Shut up, Tai!" Raven glared, trying to hide her red cheeks.

Taiyang cackled.

"When me and your old lady were kids, the Old Wolf took us under his wing, trained us till we could make our own way." Qrow explained, smirking. "Now that I think about it, you do have your grandfather's unnerving eyes." Qrow said.

Jaune merely blinked.

**_I've never seen my brother like this. _****Sun though, worried.**

**"Nathaniel was told to keep an eye on you." Nicholas said. "Within half a year of your entrance in the service, your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever. What exactly are you thinking?"**

"They were spying on him." Ironwood hummed, stroking his jaw in thought. "Perhaps they fear him betraying the clan for the interest of the kingdom now that he serves in the service."

Ozpin could see the logic as he nodded.

William was in disbelief that he could distrust his own son, in any world.

Jaune seemed to be having the same thoughts as his father.

**"You hold onto the organization, the clan, your name…these things limit us and limit our capacities. These things deserve to be shunned." Jaune spat. **

"Okay, Jaune is sounding like a real villain." Ruby said all of the sudden. "The way he's talking, it's like he sees his family as a burden!"

Jaune's eyes widened at the mere idea of such a thought.

"The pressure of the clan has twisted him." Ironwood realized. "Under the expectation as the clan heir, it seems he has come to despise the clan itself, regarding it as a chain that is holding him down."

William sighed deeply. That was the reason he never tried to heap expectation on the shoulders of his children. He knew the effect it could have.

"This is building up to something real bad." Blake muttered.

**"It is foolish to fear what we cannot yet hear or see!" **

**"Stop, Jaune!" His father's loud roar stole his attention.**

William leaned forward, interested to see this confrontation.

**"Stop it already." His father said, tired. "Jaune, you have been acting strange lately." He said, a hint of worry in his voice.**

"Good. Make sure he is alright." William whispered, nodding in approval of his other's worry of his son.

**Sun observed, growing nervous.**

**"Nothing is strange. I'm merely carrying out my duty."**

**"Then, why did you not come last night?" His father asked.**

**Jaune was silent for a moment.**

**"…In order to reach new heights."**

Ozpin closed his eyes, memories of Salem in his heart. To become stronger, to stand on your own two feet…some people would sacrifice anything for that power.

**"What?" William was confused, however his eyes widened when Jaune flung his weapon directly in the middle of the Arc Clan Symbol on the wall.**

His family gasped at the implication, as did the others in the room.

**"To reach my capacity." Jaune whispered. "I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan." He said darkly.**

Jaune glared at his other; how could he say something like that about their family, about their sisters, about their parents!?

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Blake murmured, being reminded heavily of Adam in this alternate version of Jaune.

"He has lost himself to his greed for power." Ironwood closed his eyes, sad to see someone with so much potential walking down a path of darkness.

Salem, on the other hand, could sympathize. She had only reached so far on her own strength, not the foolish crowds that Ozpin professed to love.

Raven nodded; she could respect such single-minded obsession with gaining more strength, though she did not agree with throwing aside one's tribe, or clan in this case.

"Jaune." Ruby and Phyrra whispered, distraught.

**Sun's eyes widened. **

"Man, I feel sorry for little Sun witnessing all this." Yang pouted, knowing how stuff like this could leave a kind traumatized.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed wholeheartedly, children should not see their father and elder siblings at each other's throats in this manner.

Winter looked at her sisters with soft eyes.

**"You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something pathetic like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination." He declared. **

"Change made through such means can never be considered good." Winter said. "Laws are there for a reason. Without them, we would have wanton death and destruction."

Ironwood nodded proudly.

Even Qrow reluctantly agreed.

"Says the ones who aren't discriminated against by the law." Blake scoffed, earning a glare from the Specialist.

Her parents merely sweat dropped at their daughter's politically prone mouth.

**"What arrogance!" William hissed.**

William found it odd that he wholeheartedly agreed with his other. That kind of talk was arrogant at best and dangerous at worst.

**_Why brother? _****Sun thought sadly.**

Sun seemed utterly distraught, despite it being an alternate world.

"Smile, little brother." Jaune acted quickly as he pulled in Sun by the shoulder. "That isn't our world and you're my little brother now."

Sun grinned brightly as he slung his arm over the shoulder of his…big brother.

**"Enough already!" James Arc shouted. "If you continue this nonsense, we will have to take you to jail!" **

"Well, this is escalating quickly." Qrow muttered.

**"So, what now?" Jaune asked of them.**

"Stop goading them!" Diana slapped her brother upside the head as Jaune flinched and pouted at his sister. "Little shit." Diana huffed, ignoring her urge to smother her little brother in hugs at his adorable pout.

She glared at Saphron when her elder sister giggled beneath her hand.

**"We can't put up with you anymore!" Nicholas growled. "Captain, please order an arrest!" **

**Jaune's tensed in preparation. **

**"Stop brother!" Sun called out, tears in his eyes. **

**At the sound of his brother's voice, Jaune Arc immediately fell to his knees. **

"Well, that was quick." Ruby blinked in confusion.

"I see what's going on." Qrow laughed, smirking at Yang. "He's got the Yang disease, you know, wrapped around the finger of the younger sibling."

Yang glared at her uncle, blushing.

Taiyang cackled in equal delight.

**He bowed his head.**

**"It was not me who killed Nathaniel, but for the words I have spoken, I am truly sorry." He apologized. **

**William sighed deeply.**

**"Lately, he has been overworked from his missions." William said. "Also, the Service is directly under the jurisdiction of the Prime Minister. Even the Police Force cannot arrest him without a reason." He said. "I promise I take full responsibility for my son." **

**"Understood." Nicholas grunted.**

**William approached his son as the two men left. **

**"Let's go inside, Jaune." **

**As William walked inside, Jaune's Sharingan came to life, his eyes filled with unadulterated hatred. **

"Well, that's not good." Qrow grunted at the familiar look of hatred, he had seen the same look in his own eyes in the past. "He's not going to forget the insult of being forced down to his knees."

"He'll bring them to their knees if it's last thing he does." Raven realized, knowing the kind of men this Jaune Arc was. There were some men that would break before they bent and when they did bend, the man that forced them do so would pay dearly.

**'Ever since, Father and Jaune have not spoken.' Sun thought as he remembered his father and brother crossing paths and not even speaking. **

William sighed deeply as Joan rubbed his shoulder.

**A week later, Sun and William are at the dock, training the Fire Technique, a technique that is required for each Arc to learn to be considered an adult of the Arc Clan. **

**William Arc observed his youngest son silently as he perfectly completed the technique, releasing a large stream of fire from his mouth. **

"So cool!" Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"Amazing!" Nora cheered.

Even Yang grinned widely, wishing she could breath fire. She'd be a real dragon then!

**William began to walk away, leaving Sun crestfallen.**

**"As I expected, you are my child." William declared. **

"The change. There is a change in the wording." Ironwood narrowed his eyes, wondering what this meant.

**Sun's eyes widened.**

**"You did well. From now on, you may wear the family crest." He said. "Continue to grow stronger."**

**"Okay!" Sun grinned.**

"Well, that's heartwarming." Joan smiled gently.

**"I will say one more thing, Sun." William looked at his second son. "Do not…follow after your brother."**

**Sun's eyes widened as he was left alone on the dock.**

"It seems the falling out was worse than expected." Ozpin sighed. "This other William seems to have disregarded Mr. Arc."

William clenched his fist at the idea of him disregarding any of his children just because they acted out a little.

Jaune bit his lip at the idea of being disregarded by his own father, even though he knew it was a different universe.

**Sun Arc walked through the clan territory, unnerved at the silence.**

**He was frozen still when he entered, finding the streets littered the with the dead of the Arc Clan.**

**"What…is…this?" **

Gasps filled the room.

Glynda covered her mouth at the sight of corpses littered through the streets.

"What the hell happened!?" Diana snarled at the sight of family members of hers in the streets, murdered

Ozpin closed his eyes at the wanton death.

**"What the hell is going on!?" Sun cried as he ran towards his family home. "Mother, Father, where are you!?" He screamed as he reached their room, opening the door and coming to a sight he could not believe.**

**William and Joan Arc were on the ground, covered in blood and dead, and over their body stood Jaune Arc, his beloved older brother. **

The entire room was silent as people wondered how this could have happened. Who was strong enough to kill the Arcs in such a fashion.

Ironwood and Ozpin had an idea, though they wished beyond all else that they were wrong in their assumption.

**"Brother! Father and Mother are…" Sun hesitated. "Why!? Why!?" He growled. "Who the hell would…"**

**Jaune's eyes opened, activating his Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, the famed eyes of his ancestors.**

**"Foolish little brother." His voice was cold and cruel.**

"No, no, no, no!" Jaune shouted, gripping his hair. "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" He couldn't control his emotions, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out worried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jaune whimpered, hiding in on himself, as William loomed over him, his face unreadable.

Joan smiled softly as her great beast of a husband embraced her son, ruffling his hair to comfort him.

"That is not you. That is not us." He whispered into his son's hair. "We're safe, and you are not that monster." He kissed his head. "You are my son and I am so proud of you."

"Yeah, stop getting weepy Jauney boy!" Diana laughed even though she had tears in her eyes, ruffling his hair.

"Exactly, little brother." Saphron gently kissed his head.

Even Sun squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

Jaune cleared his throat and wiped his eyes as he sat back down.

"You good, kid?" Qrow asked, oddly kind.

"I…yeah." Jaune cleared his throat.

**"Why? Why did you?" Sun demanded. **

**"It was to measure my capacity." His words were callous.**

Cinder smirked, she could understand.

**"To test your capacity? That's all? That's why you killed everyone?" Sun grunted.**

**"It was necessary." Jaune said.**

**"That is…complete crap!" Sun charged. **

"Bad. Fucking. Idea." Mercury chuckled.

**Sun stumbled back when his brother glared with his new eyes.**

**"Yes. You can't be my brother because…"**

**"The brother you loved has done this to test your capacity." Jaune said. "I continued to act as your brother and I became your companion to see if that potential lay hidden."**

**"You found me disagreeable and you hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that, I will let you live…for my sake."**

"There's something behind his words." Raven realized. "If he truly only wanted to test his strength, he would not have attacked in the dead of night, he would of faced them head on."

Qrow nodded, having come to the same conclusion.

**"You can awaken the same eyes as me." Jaune declared. "There is, however, a requirement for the Mangekyo Sharingan." His face was hard. "You must kill…your closest friend." **

"So, he did kill Nathaniel." William whispered. "And he activated these Mangekyo eyes that he keeps talking about."

Jaune flinched as he barely held himself together at this new knowledge.

"That is one fucked up power." Qrow grunted.

**"It would be worthless to kill someone as pathetic as you." Jaune said. "Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, curse me, hate me! And live a long, unsightly life, run away…run away, and cling to your pathetic life." He hissed. "And someday, when you have the same eyes as me, come before." Jaune declared darkly.**

"A challenge. The greatest challenge." Winter realized. "He seeks to test his strength in the best way possible by making his brother as strong as possible before they face off in combat."

"To test his capacity." Ironwood nodded.

Yang, this whole time, had been glaring at the screen. As an older sister, there was nothing that pissed off more than an older brother and sister that would stand opposite of their younger siblings.

In her eyes, this Jaune was the highest level of scum.

"And that's the chapter!" Ozpin sighed.

"Well, that was an depressing one." Qrow grunted before taking the book. "Well, might as well get started on the next one."

Qrow Branwen cleared his throat and began reading.


	5. World 4: Brothers (Part 2)

**Brothers.**

"Ah. Still seems we're reading the same world." Qrow muttered under his breath.

**Sun Arc, much older, awoke in a dark cave. **

"Years seem to have passed since the last chapter." Kali commented as her husband nodded in agreement.

**"I gave you some first-aid." A deep, feminine voice echoed through the dark cave as Sun Arc turned to face the orange masked woman in front of him. **

Salem smirked at Cinder. She recognized that voice.

**"You won." She told the injured Arc.**

"Won? Won what?" Jaune wondered.

**"You killed Jaune Arc." **

Sun gasped in disbelief.

"He avenged our family." Jaune whispered, gripping Sun's shoulder. "Thank you, Sun, for avenging our family."

"But I killed you!" He growled.

Jaune merely smiled, despite the way his family and Sun were upset.

"I am sad Jaune is dead, but this version was evil." Ruby said hesitantly. "There was nothing else Sun could have done."

Her team agreed with her.

**"We've met once before, as enemies." The masked woman said. "However, I am no longer your foe." She told him. "I have brought you here to tell you something of importance."**

William narrowed his eyes, who in the world was this woman?

**Sun grunted.**

**"Not interested I see." The woman chuckled. "Maybe you will be if I put it like this…it's about Jaune Arc." **

**Sun tensed. **

Everyone leaned forward, eager to learn more about why Jaune destroyed his own family.

**"You know so much about your brother and at the same time, you know nothing at all." She declared. **

Ozpin and Salem exchanged a look, their earlier thought entering their heads.

William and Joan felt hope grow in their hearts.

**"Alright. Why don't I start by introducing myself?" She asked, placing a hand over her mask. "Much like yourself, I am a living breathing Arc…" the mask opened half-way to reveal a blazing Sharingan. "…and the woman who knows the truth about Jaune Arc." **

"Wait, didn't Jaune kill all the Arcs save Sun?" Weiss wondered. "And what is this about the 'truth' of Jaune Arc?"

"Could there have been reasons Mr. Arc destroyed his clan beyond what he revealed to us last time?" Glynda wondered.

"Whatever his reasons, he deserved death." Jaune grunted, unwilling to forgive his other, no matter what.

He ignored the sorrowful looks of his sisters.

Ironwood, meanwhile, thought on that. The truth. What could that mean? Was there something beyond villainy in Jaune Arc's actions? Even if there was, was there anything that truly forgave the murder of innocents, of children?

**The masked woman's eyes widened when Sun's eyes began to bleed and black flames began to spread over his own body. **

"What the actual fuck!?" Yang gasped.

**"What the hell was that?" Sun asked after the flames faded.**

**"That…was the 'Amaterasu' that Jaune implanted within you." She said, putting the mask back on. "Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. Even in death, he never seems to amaze me. Even planning for a situation like this."**

**"What are you saying?" Sun growled.**

**"He equipped his own technique in a last ditch effort to kill me, or perhaps to merely keep me away from you."**

"Why? What is this truth that Jaune does not wish for Sun to learn?" Ren whispered to himself, what could be so important that even after his death his brother in all but blood would not want it to be revealed.

**"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sun said. **

**"Look, with his last breath, Jaune did something to you, right?"**

**Sun's eyes widened as he remembered Jaune's last forehead flick before dying.**

"That forehead flick…he did that to me when I was a kid as well." Sun muttered to himself, what did this mean!?

**"At the last second, he transferred his technique to you."**

"But why? Why?" Ironwood could not forgive it out, no matter how many times he thought about it.

**"Why would Jau-"**

**"You still don't know?" She asked, amused. "It was…"**

**Sun listened. **

**"…to protect you."**

"Protect him?" Winter asked, flabbergasted. "But he killed the Arc Clan. Why would he care about the brother he traumatized?"

"It's that truth that we do not know." Ironwood said. "Every action will only be explained once that is declared."

Even Jaune looked hesitant now. What could this truth be?

**"Protect me?" Sun's voice trembled with anger. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY!?" He roared, his face twisted. **

"Well, shit, Sunny boy is angry." Jasmine Arc whistled.

"Understandable." Jaune said. "He is told that is traitorous brother did something to protect him. It would piss anyone off." He sneered. "The idea that, that scum would do anything for anybody but himself is laughable!"

"Jaune." William scolded sternly. "Enough."

"Tch." Jaune grunted, though his scowl lessened when Sun gently grabbed his shoulder in support. "Fine." He said, calmer.

**"I know everything there is to know of Jaune Arc." She said. "For I am Salem Arc, the strongest of the Arc Clan, and the second murderer of the Arc Clan." **

Salem glared at Cinder for stealing her identity, though she felt strange that she was a member of a clan, ancestor to the blond family in the room.

"It makes sense." William said. "It would be almost impossible for a thirteen year old, no matter how strong, to wipe out an entire clan in one night without help." He said, grimacing at the idea of being related to Salem of all people.

**"Enough! I don't care anymore! Go away, and never come near me again!" Sun snarled. **

**She did not listen.**

**"You need to know about him." She said. "This man who risked everything to protect Remnant…Vale, and most of all…his little brother." She continued. "You need to know about Jaune Arc's life!" **

"Interesting." William murmured under his breath.

**"Do you understand why Jaune transferred the Amaterasu into your eyes?" Salem questioned him.**

**Sun clenched his fists. **

**"The last thing Jaune wanted was for you and I to cross paths." She said. "And if you listen to what I have to say, everything will make sense." **

"What? What does he mean by everything is going to make sense?" Ozpin asked himself, closing his eyes in thought.

**"The only ones in Vale who knew everything about Jaune were Prime Minister Ozpin and his councilors Glynda, Qrow and James." She said calmly. **

The aforementioned people exchanged a look, wondering what secret information they knew that was so important. Did it have something to do with the Maidens?

**"With the Prime Minister's passing, only three of those four old relics remain." Salem told her descendant. **

"I see." Ozpin said, feeling a joy in heart at the idea that he will finally be free of his immortality while a sadness permeated the air at the knowledge of his death.

Qrow, James and Glynda growled at being called old while Raven smirked mockingly at the three.

**"I doubt that they will ever speak a word of their sickening knowledge." Salem said. "The truth about your brother has been hidden withing a vast, infinite darkness. That was, undoubtedly, how he wanted it." Salem explained.**

"What is this secret that even a psychopath like that Jaune wanted to be kept secret?" Ren wondered, arching an eyebrow.

"A terrible one, for sure." Jaune answered.

Ozpin, however, felt a growing dread in his chest as a potential idea entered his head. It could not be, could it?

**"But I know the truth." She said. "He died before realizing the extent of what I learned. But he was a fool. He clearly didn't trust me. He accounted for the remote possibility of me finding out, and tried to shut me up permanently with Amaterasu."**

"To protect you…" Ozpin whispered Salem's earlier words. It could not be. Or it could be. Ozpin knew what it meant keeping a secret better than most people.

**"What are you getting at?" Sun growled. "What's this guy trying to say?" Sun whispered, his eyes widening. "Protect me? Protect me!? The 'truth'?" He whispered, rage in his voice.**

**Sun Arc's very body shook.**

**"Think back." Salem whispered. "Remember everything you know about Jaune. Slowly…carefully." Her eyes sharpened. "Remember your loving older brother."**

"But that was a lie." Jaune whispered. "That what my other said."

"What about what he did not say?" William answered in kind.

At Ozpin's deep sigh, James' eyes widened, and when the Headmaster of Beacon nodded, James leaned back, absolutely floored.

**"He tried to…kill me." Sun whispered, remembering his brother's kind smiling face. "He tried to steal my eyes." He said before a loud roar escape his lips.**

**"Get a hold of yourself!" Salem grabbed his jaw. "Breath…nice and slow."**

**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"**

"He is falling apart." Raven realized, understanding. If her beliefs began to shatter in such a way, she would have behaved in a very similar manner.

**His rage and shock left his unconscious. Unconscious, he dreamed of his fond memories of his older brother. The kind, smiling memories of Jaune Arc. **

**When he awoke, Salem was waiting.**

**"I took the liberty of tying you up so you actually listen."**

**"Jaune was my enemy." Sun breathed heavily. "He killed my mother, my father…and everyone in the clan." He whispered. "He is a rogue Huntsman and a member of Akatsuki." **

"Exactly. He is a villain of the highest degree." Jaune agreed. "So what does this 'truth' matter? At the end of the day, my other killed my family."

None could dispute this fact.

**"I have every reason to hate him. My ambition was to…" Sun murmured.**

**"What happened on that night and your memories of him massacring the clan are all real and true. He fled Vale right after." She said. **

**"Then why?"**

**Salem stared in this his eyes.**

**"All of this was done…at the command of the Council of Vale." She declared. **

"Wait WHAT!?" James roared. "How? Why would the Council order such a heinous mission?" He demanded of Ozpin who seemed just as surprised.

"This does not make sense." Ozpin whispered. "Why give such a command? What do the Council have to gain?"

Jaune, on the other hand, was frozen still, not sure what to believe.

"How could our government be so cruel?" Ruby whimpered, tears in her eyes at her image of the 'good guys' breaking apart.

"To maintain their power, their authority." Blake hissed. "There is no length people will not go to do these things."

Weiss and Yang couldn't help but agree with their Faunus teammate as Yang gently rubbed her sister's back.

"There is a reason for it." William muttered under his breath as he thought back to the clues that could give him an answer. His other was using Jaune as a spy against the kingdom, could that have a connection to the true reason for his family's slaughter?

**"And there is where the truth about your brother begins." The Masked Woman said, her Sharingan blazing.**

**"Orders? Mission?" Sun was shocked still. **

**"Yes. That night, Jaune set out and carried out the duty assigned to him." She explained, observing his much calmer form. "For the rest to make sense…we need to return to the past, to the founding of Vale." **

"Interesting." Ozpin murmured. He wondered if he would have a role in this story, as the first King of Vale.

"What does the past and Jaune's actions have to do with one another?" William wondered, his chin in his palm.

**"Jaune was a sacrifice. The latest in a long line of fatalities." She said. "Part of the main problem dating back to the first days of Vale. One that would decide the course of Jaune Arc's life." **

**"A sacrifice?" Sun wondered. **

**"Indeed. It is a very long story, but I promise you, it is true."**

"Yeah, cause the Mistress of Evil is all about the truth." Qrow snorted as Salem glared at Ozpin's pet crow.

**"I am not falling for this. I don't trust you one bit." Sun snarled. **

"Exactly!" Sun clapped, cheering his other self.

Ozpin and Qrow smirked as Salem's glare turned even darker.

**"I have no proof or evidence to offer." Salem said. "You're free to believe me or ignore me, that's up to you. But you _will _listen." **

Salem now smirked smugly at her ex-husband and his lackies. That's right, everyone would listen to her, no whatever they believed.

**"Fine." Sun grunted. "Tell me." **

**The Masked Woman smirked beneath her mask.**

**"The story begins over eighty years ago…" Salem began. "In an era of unrelenting violence and bloodshed." **

Both Ozpin and Salem exchanged a look at this, remembering those dark, bloody days when chaos and blood reigned above all.

**"Nations fought for more rights, more land, the usual reasons for war." She explained to her descendant. "Back then, Hunter organizations weren't made up of multiple clans and families. Instead, each clan rented it's military to the highest bidder."**

"So, Hunters used to be like mercenaries?" Weiss wondered.

"Indeed, that was the way of our ancestors." Taiyang said, remembering his great-grandfather talk of such days when he was still a boy.

"Distasteful." Winter grimaced, not understanding such a materialistic reason for blood and death.

Ruby was even more displeased than her partner's sister at such an unheroic reason for becoming a Hunter or Huntress.

"This was how the Arc Clan won our fortune." William explained. "We were the best of the best, we shed the most blood and so they began calling us a warrior family." He chuckled mirthlessly.

Ozpin smiled, remembering the founder of the Arc Clan, a fierce and strong man that valued truth and justice in a world of treachery and bloody.

Julius Arc was a man to be truly respected.

**"Amongst the Hunter clans, only two clans could call themselves the strongest.** **Feared and respected in equal measure." She explained. "They were known as the Arc Clan and…the Magus Clan." **

Everyone seemed confused, having never heard of the name Senju.

Everyone except for two.

Salem and Ozpin exchanged a look.

What did Ozpin's family name have to do with this past?

**"We Arcs, with our unparalleled Aura and Sharingan, were so gifted in the art of combat we became be considered an army."**

William nodded, remembering his father tell of days when the Arcs were the greatest military might on Remnant.

**"And within this renowned clan, I was born with the greatest, strongest Aura they'd ever seen." She declared. "My stubborn refusal to die could be considered proof of that."**

Salem once again smirked smugly at her former husband while Ozpin almost rolled his eyes.

**"I spent every waking hour in battle. In an era where power was everything, I exhausted every resource I could to get more. Friends, my brother…everything." Salem said darkly.**

Salem clenched her jaw. Say what you will of her, but those connected to her by blood, she would sacrifice for nothing. Instead she would sacrifice everything if those four beautiful angels that she birthed could once again be in her arms.

Ozpin gave his former wife a sorrowful look, knowing what she was thinking of.

**"You bastard…" Sun growled under his breath.**

**"But thanks to that effort, I obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan and became the leader of the Arc Clan." **

"That is the eyes that Jaune had after he killed Nathaniel." Jaune whispered to himself, curious to see what made them so strong.

**"And with this power at my command, I often found myself pitted against the Magus Clan. It was inevitable that I would one day face it's leader."**

**The Masked Woman clenched her fists. **

**"Ozma." She said. "Ozma Magus, the mage who became the King of Vale." She explained to her descendant. "The greatest Hunter of his time and the only man I have ever admired." **

"Wait, is this Ozma the Warrior King of Vale?" Weiss gasped, looking at the adults who seemed nervous as they looked towards Ozpin who was pale.

Salem was glaring, her glare darker than anything before.

"That's why my name was mentioned." Ozpin whispered under his breath so nobody could hear him.

"It seems to be." Blake said hesitantly, realizing none of the adults were going to answer the Schnee Heir.

Jaune felt himself grin. There was no man he admired more than the King of Vale and he was curious to hear more about him, though he did wonder what this had to do with his other self's reasons for becoming a mass murderer.

**"All the clans acknowledged his superiority, and everyone feared him." Salem explained, her voice foreboding. **

Salem sighed, remembering the days people trembled at Ozma's coming. Such good, fond days if you asked her.

Ozpin's distasteful expression said he did not at all agree with her sentiments.

**"If the Magus made a move, so too did the Arcs." She said. "We were the only clan that was a match for them. If one nation hired the Magus, their enemy would hire us. We were rivals."**

"They are similar to Vale and Atlas." General Ironwood realized, nodding in understanding at such a relationship.

One could not exist without the other.

**"As I fought Ozma, my name became more and more known." She said as Sun remembered his brother's words. **

**_To reach new heights…to test my mettle._**

Jaune closed his eyes at how cold his other's voice was.

**"For fame…that's why you stole your brother's eyes?"**

**"I did steal his eyes, but it was because I wished to strengthen the clan." Salem declared, staring at him. **

**"Protect them?" Sun arched an eyebrow.**

**"The more famous we grew, the more battles we fought." She said. "As the battles raged, sacrifices had to be made to protect the Arc Clan from the Magus and other clans that opposed us." Salem clenched her fists. "It was not for fame. My brother agreed to everything and offered up his own eyes." **

**She remembered his smiling face.**

Salem could hardly hide her sadness as she almost stumbled. To think, all this time, her other was not a monster who slew her brother, but a heartbroken sister who did all in her power to live up to her brother's legacy.

Ozpin himself was no less surprised at this revelation.

Jaune merely nodded in approval, that was something he would, give his life in exchange for his sisters' to protect his family. He would not hesitate even a second.

All of his sisters gave him upset looks, knowing what was going through his mind.

**"But then…the Magus Clan asked for a truce with the Arcs." Salem said calmly, her arms crossed. **

**"And the Arcs agreed."**

A truce?

Salem and Ozpin were in disbelief, having never had a moment since their separation where they sought to have a truce, momentary or otherwise.

**"Both clans were exhausted from the endless combat. They'd reached their limit. I was the only one to oppose the truce."**

Ozpin rolled her eyes as Salem nodded fiercely.

**"Where was the hatred we held for one another? What had my younger brother sacrificed himself for?"**

Winter and Diana Arc could understand this sentiment. If any of their younger siblings had sacrificed themselves in this way, they would do all in their power to maintain the enmity between the two clans.

**"After all, our families were like oil and water." She said. "Eventually, the Magus would eliminate the Arcs. I could not help but think that." **

Raven nodded, understanding such worry. It seemed only reasonable the clan in power would seek to destroy the only ones who challenged them in power and influence.

**"But the rest of the Arc Clan wanted a truce. As their leader, I had no choice but to follow their desires." She said. "Soon after, our new alliance made a pact with the local governments who wanted help in controlling their territory. There began the system of one major city per kingdom. With the City of Vale in the Kingdom of Vale." She explained.**

"So that's how Vale was formed." Ruby had stars in her eyes. "Cool!"

The rest of Team RWBY rolled their eyes fondly at their leader.

**"Other countries began following this system and before long, war began to lessen and eventually there was something that resembled peace." She said. "But soon something happened that threw Vale into chaos."**

"As there is always bound to be." General Ironwood shook his head, knowing how easily peace can be shattered.

**"What?" Sun questioned. **

**"There was a dispute over the position of Monarch." She said.**

"For power." Ozpin shook his head as Salem glared.

**"As you know, it was Ozma who became King. Everyone in the city and in the Kingdom of Vale chose him." She said. "It was clear that the Arcs were losing their supremacy over the other clans. In order to protect our clan, I chose to oppose Ozma, for the sake of the Arc Clan."**

"I would do the same." Raven declared.

"Of course you would." Qrow rolled his eyes, ignoring the glares of Raven and Salem.

**"But there was nobody among the Arcs that would follow me." She said. "My followers opposed me, thinking I would stir up the flames of war once again. They all betrayed me." **

"And their massacre was her vengeance." Jaune sneered, glaring at Salem who merely smirked, impressed with the hatred in the boy's eyes.

**"They said I was blinded by my greed for power. They despised me, claiming that I stole my brother's eyes for power, to save my own life." Salem growled. "What woman would willingly harm her own brother?" **

Yang nodded firmly. As an older sibling, there was nothing in this world that could lead her to hurting Ruby, no matter what. And anyone that claimed she would do so would fall at her hand.

**"I just wanted to protect the Arcs. That's all." She declared. "Betrayed by everyone, I left the city."**

**There a moment of silence.**

**"Bent on revenge, I returned, and sought justice against Vale." **

Salem nodded eagerly, proud of her other. Vengeance was the only response for such cowardice and betrayal.

**"And I was defeated by Ozma in the place now called the Valley of the End." **

Ozpin smirked and Salem snarled.

**"I died there, or so they assumed. Even Ozma thought I was dead." She said. "I was forgotten by everyone, even history." She continued. "Wanting to make sure another traitor would not emerge, Ozma's younger brother Tobirama gave the Arcs a special position as a sign of trust."**

"Interesting." Ironwood whispered to Ozpin. "Your other's brother looks very much like your current body."

"Indeed." Ozpin whispered, never having had siblings himself. He wondered what manner of man Tobirama was. He seemed stern and unforgiving from a single look.

**"The Vale Police Force was founded." **

"Aha! That's how we got that position!" William grinned, finally understanding while his family deadpanned at the man. "I'm just saying." He blushed.

Joan giggled at how adorable her husband was when he was embarrassed.

**"However, it's true purpose was to distance the Arcs from the governance of the city, to keep the clan under surveillance."**

"Ah. Political control." William nodded in understanding, the tight line his mouth turned into showing how displeased he was at the concept of such an insult.

Jaune seemed no more pleased than his father.

"Don't worry, Sun." Diana laughed, rubbing his head. "Dad and Jaune, well most Arc men, not fans of being controlled of authority. Pisses em off." She said, clenching her fists. "Well, kinda pissed me off to, but the men have this ingrained hate of authority."

Sun was still confused, but he nodded.

**"Some of the Arcs realized what was going on and began to follow my path, yet it was much too late." She said. "Time passed and the Magus maintained supremacy and the proud Arc Clan was naught but the dogs of the Magus Clan."**

The Arcs were simmering with a heated rage.

Salem almost laughed as Ozpin inched away from them.

**"And it was just as I feared. Something happened to completely destroy the Arc Clan."**

**Sun's eyes widened.**

**"That is correct. The Nine Tailed Spirit Fox attacked, sixteen years ago."**

"What in the world is a Nine Tailed Spirit Fox?" Glynda wondered.

"It is an old legend." Blake began to explain. "The Nine Tailed Spirit Fox is a demon, the strongest of its kind, the King among Kings, unbeatable, a beast that can create earthquakes and tsunami's with a swing of it's tails."

"It seems to be more than a legend in this other world however." Adam commented, wondering what this could mean.

"But what does that have to do with the death of my family?" Jaune whispered, still seeking answers.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"The Sharingan is the only thing that can control the beast. The Council believed that a Arc was behind the incident." Salem said. "Yet it was a natural disaster, not the Arcs, however they were suspicious. They thought the Arcs were plotting a rebellion."**

"Understandable." General Ironwood said, Winter nodding in agreement.

"No wonder Atlas has so many rebellions." Raven scoffed, knowing that if her people had faced such suspicious, she would have waged war on the kingdom as well.

"I hate to agree with my bitch of a sister, but she's right, Jimmy." Qrow said, grunting in agreement as Raven wasn't sure to glare at him or thank him awkwardly for his agreement of her point.

Ironwood scoffed, refusing to comment.

**"After that, the Arc Clan were closely guarded by the SHS. They were forced to live in the corner of the city and were segregated from the rest of the population."**

"If you want a rebellion, that's how you get a rebellion." Adam mockingly clapped, ignoring the glares of those from Atlas. "I expect nothing less of councils of the world, though."

Blake felt like slapping herself for agreeing with her former mentor.

**"Ozma's student, the Third King of Vale, Taiyang Xiao Long was the only one who disagreed but his advisors refused to listen to him." She said. "After all, the Arcs were never trusted. The discrimination began."**

Ozpin smiled proudly at this as Taiyang grinned.

The Faunus meanwhile felt kinship with the Arcs like never before.

**"Their mistrust birthed illwill and before long…their suspicions became a reality." Salem told him. "The Arc Clan plotted a coup d'etat to take over Vale."**

**Sun's eyes widened.**

**"So the Council planted a spy in the Arc Clan." Salem breathed deeply. "That spy was your brother…Jaune Arc." She continued. "And that is where Jaune Arc's hell began." **

Jaune stumbled at this new revelation.

"He chose his loyalty to the kingdom over his loyalty to the clan." William whispered, not sure whether to be proud of his honorable nature or despair at his young son having to make such a cruel decision.

He knew one thing, though, he would never stop cursing his other self for making his son make that decision.

**"Killing his clan and leaving Vale in dishonour…it was all part of his duty." Salem told her young descendant. **

**"And he fulfilled it. Exceptionally." Salem sighed. "Except for one mistake. He was unable to kill his own brother." **

**Sun felt his world break around him.**

**"That is the truth about Jaune Arc." **

**Sun's face slackened. **

**"You-you are lying." **

General Ironwood closed his eyes, paying respects to this other Jaune Arc. A man who loved his country so much he was willing to condemn his soul for the rest of eternity.

Jaune was surprised when Sun embraced him tightly. His face softened and he gently ruffled Sun's hair.

_Just like my counterpart, I will protect you, little brother. _

**"Jaune Arc killed everyone. His parents. His friends. His lover." Salem said. "Yet he could not kill his little brother." She kneeled down in front of him. "Why do you think that is, Sun Arc?" She questioned. "For him, your life…weighed more than the entirety of the Kingdom of Vale."**

**As Salem observed him, Sun finally broke and he roared his grief for the entire world to hear. **

"That sounds like Jaune." Joan sniffled. "A man willing to take on the world for the safety of his siblings." She gently kissed her son's cheeks. "I knew you could not be total evil with your other showing such kindness to Sun, as you are now." She whispered softly.

Jaune smiled sadly as he nodded.

Sun hid his teary eyes from Jaune and the others while his team smiled softly at their team leader's happiness.

**A few days later, Sun Arc stands upon the sea shore, remembering the last moments of his late brother. **

**Bloody and beaten, Jaune Arc, older and hardened, smiles brightly, his two fingers held out.**

**"Sorry Sun, this is the last time."**

The adults bow their head in sadness at this.

"A brother never forgets." Qrow whispered to himself, heard only by Raven who stiffened at the reminder. "Siblings that remain never forget their elder brother's last words."

"Don't mention him, Qrow." Raven growled, trying to hide her teary eyes.

"When was the last time you thought of Big Bro Karasu, Raven?" Qrow said grimly. "Do you even remember our older brother?"

Raven was about to explode in fury before she sighed deeply.

"Every time I close my eyes…I see his smiling face."

Qrow smiled sadly.

"Me too, little sister, me too."

**"We have left the name "Snake" behind." Sun said to his team. "From now on, our team will remobilize as "Eagle". As "Eage" we have only goal; we will-"**

**Sun Arc's Mangekyo Sharingan blazed to life.**

**"Destroy the Kingdom of Vale."**

"Well, shit." Qrow summed up everyone's thoughts.

Ironwood was disappointed, knowing that Jaune Arc's dreams for his younger brother would now be destroyed with his need for vengeance.

"Good." Salem nodded. "It is the duty of a brother to avenge his brother. They played his elder brother for a fool; the younger brother will fix that insult."

Sun nodded to himself, agreeing with his other self.

Jaune merely sighed, but said nothing.

"Well, onto the next story then?" Yang grinned widely.

"Indeed." Ozpin agreed.


End file.
